Maka the Bunny
by Gold-Bunni-123
Summary: Maka turns into a bunny because of a spell. What will happen when Kid keeps her as a pet? And what else will happen when Medusa comes after her again? Based off of Death the Kitty. Rated T for cursing and blood in later chapters.
1. Transformation

**HELLO AGAIN MY FELLOW READERS! NO, I AM NOT DEAD! Once again, i'm going to admit...I'm lazy.  
Inspired by the story Death the Kitty written by the author MidnightVampress.It would be great if you read her story first. After all, her story inspired this one. ENJOY~**

**Note:**

**I do not know what sound bunnies ACTUALLY make, so i went with 'kyu'. No specific reason, I just think it sounds cute!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Liz: Gold-Bunni-123 does not own Soul Eater or It's characters.**

**Soul: WHEN AM I GONNA GET TO DO THE DISCLAIMER?**

* * *

Maka was getting ready to use witch hunter against the witch, just when she was slammed into a wall.

"Maka, are you ok?" Soul asked worriedly in his scythe form.

"I'm fine. She's pretty strong. Should we run?" Maka had blood coming down her arm and one side of her face.

Soul's reflection appeared, "It's our best option right now. staying here would be so un-cool."

Maka was about to run when the witch attacked her from behind with a halberd. She dodged but had gotten scratched slightly across her cheek.

"MAKA!"

"I'm fine, Soul, don't worry," Maka said with hesitation.

A bright light hit her. Once the light faded, a bunny was revealed instead of Maka, and Soul was next to her in weapon form on the ground.

"MAKA? WHERE ARE YOU?!" He transformed into his human form and moved his head left and right. He saw that the witch was gone, but his meister was nowhere to be seen. Only a small bunny. It's fur was ash blonde and it had floppy ears that almost reached to the ground.

Soul tilted his head and stared at the bunny who was actually his meister.

"Soul? is something wrong?" Maka tried to speak but all that came out of her mouth was a high pitched 'kyu'

**Soul's POV**

I was looking around. I didn't see Maka, and the witch was gone too. All I saw was a bunny.

"Kyu kyu kyu kyu" I couldn't understand a word it was saying. That isn't surprising. It IS a bunny after all.

Maybe that bunny could be...no, it isn't possible.

When I grabbed a mirror out to contact Lord Death when I realized that Maka always calls him. Let's see, the number was 52-52-697...no that doesn't sound right. Well I guess I'll be bringing this bunny to Lord Death face to face.

"Kyu Kyu!" Maka the bunny waved her tiny arms to get her weapon's attention but he was staring off into space.

Maybe that bunny is Maka. No, that isn't possible. And why I'm not worried about my meister? This is such an un-cool situation...

I picked the bunny up and started to to the academy. It's still 5:00 PM , Lord Death, Stein and Maka's freaky father should still be there.

Maybe they could explain it.

**Maka's POV**

I keep trying to snap Soul out of his staring but it won't work. When Soul picked me up, I realized something...I'm a bunny! Maybe he couldn't understand me because I'm not human anymore. I hope nobody else sees me like this.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oh I see...Can you explain it again?" Lord Death tilted his head.

"Maka was battling the witch you sent us out to defeat, In the middle of the battle the witch shot a beam at us. A while later, I looked around and Maka and the witch were gone."

"Mmhhmm. Stein, do you have an explanation?" Lord Death was hoping to get an answer. He only understood half of the situation.

Stein twisted his screw. "Soul, hand me the bunny."

Soul held the bunny out to Stein with both hands. Stein roughly grabbed bunny Maka from one ear, earning a little mouse-like squeak out of her.

"I see..." Stein said with a creepy grin on his face.

"See what stein?" Spirit looked with interest..

"I see...The witch must have transformed Maka, because this is her." He had a sadistic grin on his face. "May I dissect her?"

"NOOO! NOT MY LITTLE DARLING DAUGHTER! ARE YOU MAD STEIN?!" Spirit sobbed and hugged bunny Maka so tightly, she could barely breathe.

"Maybe a little mad..." Stein creepily replied.

"Kyu Kyu Kyu!" Maka struggled and tried to speak again, but again, only bunny sounds came out of her mouth.

Spirit gasped, "SO ADORABLE! AND SINCE MY LITTLE GIRL IS A BUNNY I CAN HUG HER WITHOUT PUSHING ME AWAY! YIPPEE!" Spirit only hugged Maka tighter. He sounded like a kid who was introduced to candy and ice cream for the first time.

"KYU!"

"REAPER-CHOP!"

Spirit was on the floor with a big bleeding gap on the top of his head. Bunny Maka landed on the floor and sat there staring at the father she never wanted.

"No wonder Maka looks down on you." Stein turned his screw and talked to Spirit.

"You're so mean!" Spirit was still on the floor, Crying like a little girl.

"What are you, five?"

* * *

**Well, that ends this short chapter. Sorry about that. I promise I will make the next one longer! So R&R, I would love to know what you think! Either if you like it, or you hate it, I want to know what your opinion.**

**BYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Patty!

HELLO!** Thank you for the reveiws so far, Now it's time for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first one as well!**_  
_  
**Disclaimer-**

**Patty: Gold-Bunni-123 does not own Soul eater, or it's characters, or My paper giraffe!**

**Soul: SO PATTY GETS TO DO THE DISCLAIMER BUT NOT ME? SO NOT COOL!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Lord Death was lecturing us in the Death room about how we can't tell anyone besides Blair. She lived with us so she's trusted enough. He wouldn't even tell Kid, his own son, about the bunny incident. Soul picked me up and walked home to our apartment.

When we got there, the door was huge...to me at least. Soul set me down on the couch, still too shocked to say a word.

I looked around my house. Everything now seemed bigger. That shouldn't surprise me though.

I was bored. If Soul annoyed me, I wouldn't be able to Maka-chop him because I didn't even have the strength to carry a book, let alone hit him with it.

If I wanted to read, I would have to stay in one place because, again, I am unable to carry books.

I wouldn't be able to play with my friends.

The worst part of it is that I would be getting endless hugs from that creature I call a father. If only I could hit him.

I hopped off the couch and to the kitchen. Soul sat on the couch as soon as I hopped off and stared at a blank TV screen.

I hopped on the counter. I didn't know I could go that high. I looked for something to eat. Soul left an open large open bag of chips on the counter. I guess that could do for a snack later.

I got even more bored. I wish I had a book with me. Slight yawning was heard in my room. I went to the living room to check on my partner. He's hypnotized by the blank TV screen...How much dumber can he get?

I hopped to me room to see where the yawning was coming from. It was Blair.

I spotted Blair on the windowsill in her cat form. Maybe she could understand. I hopped on my bed and then on the windowsill. When I poked the neko, I got a quick response.

"NYA! huh? who poked me?

**Blair's POV**

One second, I was creaming about a land made of fish and cute boys. The next minute, I wake up to feel someone poking me. I look down to see a bunny.

"That's funny, you look like Maka."

"Kyu Kyu."

"MAKA? HOW DID YOU TURN INTO A BUNNY? I MUST KNOW!"

"Kyu kyu Kyu Kyu, Kyu Kyu Kyu! Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu. Kyu..."

"So i'm the only one who can understand you so far?"

"Kyu."

"Well that's a yes..."

"Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu?"

"No, I don't know any witches who can preform that kind of magic, sorry."

"Kyu Kyu Kyu..." Bunny Maka sighed

"I can go back to sleep? Thanks." I curled up on Maka's bed and went back to sleep.

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz"

**Maka's POV**

That was a quick conversation. At least someone can understand me.

If I don't go to school, people will get suspicious... I can't exactly talk to Lord Death or Stein about it so I can't come up with an excuse for me being gone...

This isn't going to be fun.

* * *

**Next Day, Normal POV**

Maka was in the DWMA roaming the empty halls. She didn't want to be alone in the house. Blair had her job at the ChupaCabra's and Soul had classes.

She heard the bell ring. _Uh-Oh._Students would be all over the place!

Maka hopped across to a safe spot. At least, she thought it was safe.

"OH MY GIRAFFE, A BUNNY!" Maka was picked up by Patty. It seems she was the last student in the halls. This also meant she was late for Stein's class.

Patty jumped up and down "A BUNNY! I FOUND A BUNNY! YAY! YOUR GOING TO BE MINE FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!"

Patty held Maka tightly to her chest the same way she would hold a stuffed animal.

"Kyu kyu kyu..." Maka was trying to say 'Let go please' but she remembered that she couldn't speak.

"CUTE!" The high-pitched bunny sounds only causes Patty to hold bunny Maka even tighter to her chest. Luckily, Maka could still breathe.

"I'M GOING TO ASK KID AND LIZ IF WE CAN KEEP YOU!" Patty skipped down the hall with bunny Maka.

* * *

**THE END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thank you those who R&R! Sorry if it's short.  
**  
**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **


	3. Bunny Maka becomes a Pet

**TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! And thank you XStrawberryDuckFeathersX for pointing out my mistakes! I type fast and I usually don't pay attention to them.  
By the way, I also want to thank 'Have a Nice Dream'. I like your suggestion a lot, I'll be sure to use it!**

This is my most popular fanfic so far! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer-

Black*Star: Gold-Bunni-123 does not own Soul Eater, any of it's characters, OR MY AWESOMENESS! YAHOO!

Soul: Shut up Black*Star!

* * *

**Normal POV  
****  
**Bunny Maka was still held to Patty's chest. When they got to Stein's class, everyone stared at them. Most of the Boys had nosebleeds at the sight of Patty and Maka.

"Patty, why are you late for my class?" Stein looked at Patty.

"Oh, I found a bunny!" Patty held Maka out.

"Where did you find the bunny?" Stein now looked at bunny Maka.

"The hallway! Cute isn't it?" Patty held Maka to her chest again.

Half of the boys in the class still had blood coming down their noses. Kid and Liz looked at Patty from their seats.

"Very well. Patty go to your seat. Leave the bunny here with me," Stein gave a sadistic grin then took Maka roughly by the ear.

Patty headed over to her seat then hopped on the desk, "IF YOU TRY TO DISSECT IT, I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!"

She gave Stein a glare that could make anyone drop dead.

"Patty sit down, I won't dissect it. Instead, we will be dissecting this endangered Giant Panda!"

The whole class sweatdropped. Maka, who was sitting on Stein's desk, also sweatdropped.

"YOU'RE CRAZY OLD MAN!" Black*Star yelled from his seat. A scalpel was thrown and hit the wall. It created a little scar on Black*Star's cheek.

"Say that again and next time I won't miss," The scientist gave another sadistic grin and started dissecting the poor panda.

Maka looked at Soul's seat. It was empty, so she figured he skipped classes.

"Wait, where's Maka? She's never absent or late," Tsubaki spoke up.

Stein came up with a quick excuse, "Maka is out for training."

"When will she be back?"

"We don't know how long the mission will take so I can't tell you that."

* * *

At the end of Class, Patty took bunny Maka and held her tightly again. Maka was thankful she could still breathe.

Liz exited the academy with her sister and Kid. "Sis, can we keep the bunny?"

"Sure, but Kid has to agree." Liz looked at Kid.

"Is it a symmetrical bunny?" Kid grabbed Maka gently and looked at her.

Patty was irritated and grabbed the Bunny from Kid.

"YES IT'S SYMMETRICAL! NOW LETS TAKE IT HOME!" Patty ran almost impossibly fast to The Gallows Manor.

"Is it even possible to go that fast?" Liz stared in the direction her sister ran.

"If perfect symmetry is possible, then anything is possible,"

"Well your hair isn't symmetrical,"

Kid froze and collapsed, "YOU'RE RIGHT, I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! SCUM! I DESERVE TO DIE!"

Liz sweatdropped.

* * *

"Kyu kyu kyu," Maka managed to sneak away from Patty. She went to a secretive place that she didn't tell any of her friends about.

There was a very large forest near the park. Somewhere in the forest, there was a large field with many cherry blossom trees. It was very quiet and reminded her of her home country of Japan. She went here to relax. Maka found the sight to be quite beautiful.

Petals were scattered everywhere, which made the sight even more enjoyable. She hopped over to her favorite tree and sat under it. She stayed there for a bit.

* * *

Later on,Bunny Maka yawned. She was completely unaware that a petal from a cherry blossom fell on the top of her floppy left ear. It stuck there as she hopped away from her beloved field.

When she reached the empty streets of Death City, she didn't even realize it was 9:00 PM.

"BUNNY! HEY BUNNY. WHERE ARE YOU?" Patty was running through the streets searching for her bunny. Kid and Liz followed behind. Kid spotted bunny Maka hopping on the other side of the road.

Kid walked over and picked Maka up gently. His attention was drawn to the petal on her left ear.

"BUNNY!" Patty took Bunny Maka from Kid and hugged her tightly. The petal landed on the floor.

"Hey look," Liz knelt down and picked up the petal.

"THE PETAL IS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" Kid took it from Liz and observed it.

"Hey Kid, what name should we give the bunny?" Liz looked at him.

"How about Sakura?" Liz stared.

"Why Sakura?"

"Well Sakura is Japanese for cherry blossom. That petal is from a cherry blossom tree."

"But why does it have to be Japanese?"

"Because the bunny reminds me of Maka. And Maka is Japanese, correct?"

"Yeah, you have a point there." Liz took the bunny in her hands.

"MY BUNNY!" Patty grabbed Maka and held her to her chest again.

Liz sweatdropped. Even though Kid wasn't a pervert, He had a little blood coming from his nose. He wiped it away quickly.

* * *

**And that's the end of another chapter! Please R&R and tell me what you think! That's it for this chapter!**


	4. Bunny Maka likes being a bunny!

**Time for chapter 4!  
If you review, don't hesitate to point out mistakes or give me suggestions!**

**Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters! If I did, I would give it about 200 more episodes!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Liz and Patty were going to have a sleepover at Tsubaki's so I was alone with Kid. That wasn't bad at all.

I felt hands grab me. They belonged to Kid. He was staring at me and smiling. Maybe it's because I remind him of Maka. Wait, I am Maka.

"You know, you remind me of this very symmetrical girl named Maka,"

'I am Maka'. I tried to say that but I forgot I couldn't speak. "Kyu kyu kyu."

For some reason I liked being held by Kid. Maybe being a bunny wasn't all that bad. He scratched me behind the ear. My left foot was thumping._ Wait thumping?_

That was embarrassing but the scratching was too enjoyable. _Enjoyable?_Now I know what it's like to be a bunny.

"yu~" I can't believe that sound just came out of my mouth.

**Kid's POV**

This bunny greatly reminds me of Maka. It's fur is the same color as her hair and it's eyes are almost exactly the same. Also, it's symmetrical just like her. Wait, _symmetry._

I put Sakura down gently on the couch.

"Wait here, Sakura."

I ran because I forgot Patty and Liz make messes in their room every morning. I had to perfect their rooms! I COULDN'T LET THEM HAVE MESSY ROOMS! I burst into Patty's room. _It was a disgrace!_Stuffed animals were carelessly arranged everywhere. No symmetry!

I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was Sakura. I thought I told her to wait.

"Kyu Kyu."

Did she want something? Did she just like me? Maybe I shouldn't have let Patty keep the bunny. But it does look like Maka, I couldn't reject.

* * *

It took me four hours, but I did it! I perfected Liz and Patty's rooms! But something was off in Patty's room, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sakura, do you see anything wrong with Patty's room?"

Why am I talking to a bunny?

Sakura hopped over to one side of the room and pointed out that Patty's favorite stuffed animal, a pink giraffe, had it's head tilted to one side.  
_She could understand me? Maybe this is Maka. Wait, Stein said she was out for training. Would Stein lie? Yes he would... But maybe father can tell me. I'll ask him tomorrow._

**Maka's POV**

Kid looked like he was thinking. I hopped over to him and poked him.

He looked at me and smiled. I didn't usually see him smile.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tsubaki looked at the clock. It was 8:00 PM.

Liz was dressed in her pink pajamas and Patty was dressed in her blue giraffe pajamas. Tsubaki's pajamas were green with yellow stars printed all over them.

"HEY TSUBAKI, I GOT A BUNNY!"

Tsubaki stared at Patty, "Was it that bunny you brought with you to class?"

Liz was painting her nails, "It was, Patty asked Kid and me if we can keep it, so we did. Patty wouldn't let go of it until we left,"

"Really? Can you bring it to the basketball game tomorrow? I would love to see it,"

Patty smiled from ear to ear, literally, "YAY I GET TO BRING SAKURA TO THE GAME TOMORROW!"

Tsubaki blinked, "Sakura?"

Liz was painting her last nail, "Yeah, Kid wanted to name the bunny Sakura, so that's what we named it," Liz closed the bottle of nail polish and laid her hands out so her nails could dry.

Tsubaki was on her bed. She went to her bedroom door to open it. When she opened it, Black*Star fell on the floor.

Liz stared at the blue haired assassin, "Were you eavesdropping?"

Black*Star quickly stood up, "No!"

Liz looked at Patty.

Patty grabbed a paper giraffe out of nowhere and snapped it's neck. Black*Star started running through the small house.

Patty started chasing him throughout the house with a glare even scarier than Stein's.

* * *

Bunny Maka fell asleep on the floor. Kid figured since 'Sakura' had no where to sleep, He picked her up gently and walked to his room.

He opened his bedroom door and set bunny Maka on one side of the pillow. Kid took his pajamas and changed.

He had long Black pajama pants with shinigami skulls printed on them. He had a long, black pajama shirt that also had shinigami skulls on it.

Kid went to his bed and lay on one side of the bed with his head on one side of the pillow. He usually slept in the middle of the bed but he didn't want to throw a symmetry tantrum and wake the bunny up. Soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**Thank you XStrawberryDuckFeathersX for pointing out my mistakes in chapter 3, i've fixed the mistakes in there!**

**I hope you enjoyed~!**


	5. Basketball Accident

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I got really busy because school is coming September 6th and we went shopping for supplies all day. ALL DAY! I don't even like shopping! I wish they would make summer vacation longer! Also, my sister broke my headphones and I can't really write a good story without listening to music. It's a flaw that I can't fix. And yes, Bunny!Maka has green eyes. Somebody asked me why I didn't mention it before. I just forget sometimes, I apoligize for not stating that before.**

**Once school starts, I won't be able to write as often. I will get to the computer when I can! Now for chapter 5. I received a lot of suggestions from my friends and a few suggestion from the readers so I decided to 'mash them together'. So thank you all who give me suggestions. Also, thank you all who point out my mistakes. I appreciate it.**

**Well, that's all. ENJOY~!**

**Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. If I did, The ending would have been at least 75% better.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Maka woke up and saw she was in Kid's bed. _'How did I get here?'_She thought. Maka remembered she slept on the floor, not in Kid's bed. Maybe he carried her and she didn't notice.

She hopped across the bed towards Kid. She didn't know exactly how to wake him up so she poked him on the cheek and tried to say 'wake up Kid' but ended up saying "Kyu kyu kyu."

Kid stirred a bit. Maka did the same thing again. Kid slowly opened his eyes and was still half-asleep. He got up and sat on the bed. The doorbell rang. Bunny Maka left the room and Kid started changing into his regular attire. Maka waited near the front door for Kid.

The doorbell wouldn't stop ringing. It was almost as if someone was pressing it over and over and over again. Maka guessed it was Liz and Patty. Patty was the one pressing the doorbell over and over again. As soon as Kid got down, Patty kicked one of the double doors down out of impatience.

"WE'RE HOME!" Liz and Patty yelled in unison.

"DID YOU HAVE TO KNOCK DOWN ONLY ONE OF THE DOORS PATTY? IT'S NO LONGER SYMMETRICAL!"

"Sorry Kid, I'll fix it!" Patty laughed menacingly and kicked Kid's other door down. Maka was watching from the side.

"SAKURA!" Patty was about to pounce on the bunny when she hopped over behind Kid's leg. This made Patty land face first on the hard floor.

* * *

Black*Star was sitting on the basketball hoop,"Where the hell are Kid, Liz, and Patty? Their god is getting impatient!"

"Hey 'god', come down from there. Your going to break the hoop," Soul looked at Black*Star who hopped down. They decided to bring Blair since she had a day off from work.

"GIRAFFE!" Patty came yelling to the basketball court. A figure was on Kid's shoulder. Black*Star and Soul couldn't figure out what it was until they got closer. Tsubaki instantly knew it was a bunny. Blair knew it was Maka.

"Hey, what's up?" Liz greeted them. Soul grew wide eyed when he saw the figure. He completely forgot about Maka.

"Kid, what's that thing on your shoulder?" Black*Star looked at bunny Maka and pointed at her.

"This is not a thing Black*Star, it is a bunny. Her name is Sakura. This was the bunny that Patty found earlier." Kid looked at Black*Star with an expressionless face.

"Isn't Sakura Japanese for cherry blossom? That's such a pretty name," Tsubaki took the bunny from Kid's shoulder.

'Sakura' smiled warmly at Tsubaki. Soul was dumbstruck. He didn't think about where Maka would be. And how did she end up with Kid? Soul started feeling a little jealous.

"Kid, you should have named it something more awesome!" Black*Star had Maka in his hands.

"Like what?" Liz stared at Black*Star.

"The name 'Mini*Star' is kind of awesome! AFTER ALL, YOUR GOD CAME UP WITH IT!" Black*Star then gave Maka to Blair. He stood on the bench with his finger pointed to the air. He was yelling 'godly' things about himself until Blair reminded him about the game.

When they started, The teams were Tsubaki, Soul, and Black*Star versus Liz, Patty, And Kid. Blair was left aside in her cat form with Maka.

"So Maka, I mean 'Sakura', How has it been going with you and Kid? Did anyone find out you're a bunny yet?"

Maka shook her head as a no. She explained everything to Blair. From the point where Patty found her, to the point where she was in Kid's bed.

Blair piled all these questions on Maka. In the game, Black*Star jumped in front of the ball. It bounced off his head and started flying through the air. It was headed for Maka and Blair.

Kid scooped up Maka in one hand and Blair in the other while the ball was heading for the empty bench.

When the ball bounced off, It hit Black*Star's face again.

Maka nuzzled against Kid's cheek as a thank you. He didn't notice symmetry at the moment. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and even Blair went 'awwwww' at the cute moment. Black*Star pretended to puke and Soul was filled with complete jealousy and rage. His eye twitched.

Black*Star poked Soul,"Hey buddy, are you ok?" Black*Star waved his hand in front of the scythe's face but he got no response. "Dude? Are you alive?" Black*Star grinned and used this moment to his advantage. He took out a black marker and scribbled all over his face. on the top of his forehead was Black*Star's signature. Soul still didn't move. he didn't even know he looked like a complete idiot now.

* * *

**Please correct me if there are any errors with sentence structure, grammar, spelling, or anything like that. It would be appreciated. That's the end of chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Movie Night

**HIYA! It's time for the next chapter! Sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier. My little sister and brother decided to play a prank and turned off my laptop just as I was finishing this chapter. They said they like to annoy me just because I'm the oldest. Then, I forgot what I had written for this chapter and I had to think of everything again. It's times like this that make you wish you were the only child!**

**Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, I would have made Maka a bunny! CUTE!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So what was the witch's name again?" Lord Death looked at Sid and Stein who seemed to have gathered information about the witch who transformed Maka into a bunny.

Stein turned the screw in his head,"Her name is Sona. It seems she specializes in elemental and transformation spells."

"I see. Have you figured out how to reverse the transformation spell that was used on Maka?" Lord Death asked.

"The only way is to kill the witch that transformed her. In this case, it would be Sona." Stein then looked over to his weapon.

Spirit was hugging bunny Maka while a bunch of loud 'kyu' sounds were coming out of her mouth.

"Spirit, let go of Maka, we're going," Soul looked at Spirit. Maka hopped out of Spirit's extremely tight hug and hopped over to her weapon partner.

"MAAAAKAAAA! COME BACK TO PAPA!" Spirit looked at his daughter with puppy eyes.

Maka shook her head and followed Soul out the exit.

Lord Death looked back at Sid, Stein, and Spirit who remained in the room.

"Is there any other information?" Lord Death said.

"The witch has someone working with her, but we weren't able to retrieve any information on that person." Sid replied.

"I see. You can go now!"

* * *

Patty and Liz wanted to watch a really romantic and heart melting movie. Kid invited everyone else over the watch.

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, and Blair had shown up. Black*Star and Soul whined when they found out it was a romance movie.

Soul looked around,"Where's your bunny?" Liz shrugged.

Liz went to play the movie and Patty chased Maka around the house until she hid behind Kid's leg again.

Liz put the movie in and looked at Kid, "Kid did you do something to Sakura? She seems to like you a lot."

"I promise you Liz, I did not do anything," Kid picked up Maka and sat in the middle of the couch. He put Maka on his lap and started petting her. Maka's foot was thumping but she didn't notice.

Patty whimpered because she wanted to play with the bunny.

Blair was on Soul's lap in her cat form. She was talking with Tsubaki, who was in between Soul and Black*Star. Soul looked over to Kid from time to time in jealousy.

"I'm going to go make popcorn for all of us," With that, Liz went to the kitchen.

When she returned 5 minutes later, They all started the movie. Maka took a piece of popcorn from the bowl and nibbled on it.

"Awwwwwww~!" Patty cooed.

"Shhh, Patty!" Liz whispered loudly to her sister.

Kid had fallen asleep. Liz and the others had soon followed. Maka and Blair were the only ones awake. Maka climbed on Kid's shoulder and snuggled into his neck. Since she was able to get a lot closer to Kid, she started wishing she would never turn back.

She had fallen asleep.

Blair looked at the scene,"AWWWWWW~!" she realized what she just said and put her paw over her mouth. She was lucky nobody woke up. They would be angry if she woke them up in the middle of the night.

* * *

**I apologize if it was shorter than usual, but it was kinda hard to think of a cute scene! I'm accepting suggestions! If there is a mistake somewhere, I would love if you pointed it out! Thank you!**


	7. Food Fight!

**HIYA! I got good news and bad news. Good news: I'VE PREPARED A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! Bad news: I forgot my sister's birthday. Not really forgot, I just pretended I didn't know so I didn't have to get her a present :3 Didn't work because she got mad and scribbled all over my report, ripped it, and stuffed some in her mouth then spit it out as 'revenge'. Gross -.- I told my teacher that my sister ate my homework. She stared at me like I was crazy, and then she said, "Detention."**

**Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. If I did, there would be more scenes with Eruka, Blair, and Mizune! (seriously, the writers forget about them most of the time!)**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Everyone was at Soul's apartment, and I was sitting on Blair's lap. For a perverted cat, she was sure being more helpful than usual.

I could hear Liz and Patty talking about me.

Liz held a giant, red bow in her hands. I wonder what that's about. I suddenly felt two hands scoop me up.

"I wanted to dress her up as a giraffe!" Patty yelled. She was holding me to her chest. I thought she was done holding me. It's getting annoying, and it's giving Soul and Black*Star nosebleeds!

"But she'll look much cuter in this!" Liz held a bow in her hands. She then turned her attention to the two perverts staring at Patty and 'Sakura'.

Tsubaki was using endless amounts of tissues to wipe Black*Star's nose. Soul was just getting blood all over the floor.

Liz glared at them for a good 5 seconds. "Soul, do you need a napkin?" She got no response. I looked over to Kid in the corner. He was reading a book about the history of symmetry. _What a surprise._

I felt something around my neck. I touched it with my paws. It was that Bow Liz was holding before. Thin fabric went around the front of my neck, and a large bow was in the back.

"I think she would look better as a giraffe!" The younger Thompson sister blurted out.

"YAHOO! I THINK SHE WOULD LOOK BETTER DRESSED AS ME!" Black*Star stood up, holding a tissue to his bloody nose. I'm pretty sure I would look stupid dressed as him.

Tsubaki looked up at him,"Black*Star, please sit down."

I felt bad that Tsubaki had to deal with him every single day.

* * *

**Blair's POV**

Watching this is better than watching TV! I admit, I enjoyed watching Maka as a bunny. I wanted to watch longer but I'm hungry. My tummy growled and everyone stared.

"Are you hungry? I could make something for you," Tsubaki was still trying to settle Black*Star down.

"No thanks Tsubaki, i'll go get a snack from fish shop guy!" The thought of fish rushed through my mind! Suddenly, Black*Star stood up.

"I hate that guy! I went out trick and treating last year, and he gave me FISH FLAVORED CANDY!" He made a face of disgust. How dare he! Fish is the best thing in the world!

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween canon!" As I said the spell, Black*Star went to the side and I ended up making a big gap in the apartment.

"BLAIR, YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!" Soul yelled at me. I'll pay for it after.

"Ok sure, I'll just take Sakura and go for my food!" I grabbed Maka and left.

As I'm walking through the streets, I start thinking. "Maybe I should write a love novel about these events!"

"Are you crazy? I DON'T WANT YOU WRITING ABOUT ME!" Maka started yelling at me.

"But it would be cute! And I promise I won't use your real name!"

"I SAID NO!" She puffed out her cheeks as if trying to make a serious face. I just found it cute!

I arrived at the fish store. I held the bunny into my chest to give fish shop guy a nosebleed!

"Hey fish shop guy, can I have a dozen fish?"

"Okay Blair!" He looked like he was packing the fish at lightning speed. I could have sworn he kept saying the word 'hot' under his breath.

I put Maka on my shoulder and took the fish. When I walked through the streets, me and Maka continued our little argument. I was enjoying myself but I couldn't shake this feeling.

"Hey, do you think we're being watched?" I really couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It's daytime, the only kind of person that would be watching us would be a stalker or someone who is targeting us.

Maka probably saw somebody because she was stirring her head back and forth.

"Hey Maka, is something wrong?" I stopped for a moment and turned my attention to her.

"Maybe we are being watched. I thought I just saw shadow in there," She pointed to a dark alley way.

"Why don't you just use your soul perception to find out?"

"As a bunny, I don't think I can use it."

"Well that's too bad."

As we past, people thought I was crazy. All they can hear from Maka is 'kyu', while I can actually communicate with her. This  
reminds me of something.

I need to figure out how to get Kid and Maka together! So cute! I don't care what She says, I'm going to write a novel about this! She can't stop me!

We arrived home. When I opened the door, I saw a huge mess. Food was everywhere. Black*Star kept throwing everything off the table. Tsubaki was trying to calm him down. Liz and Patty were under the couches. Kid was under the table, knocked out cold. Soul was also throwing food.

"What happened here?!" I couldn't believe the mess in front of my eyes. Maka jumped from my shoulder and rushed over to Kid. I took out an orange notepad and wrote that down. Definitely going in my novel!

Liz stuck her head out the couch and looked at me. "Soul and Black*Star got into an argument and declared a food fight."

Maka kept shaking Kid's head, waiting for a response.

Patty stuck her head out to see Kid. "Hey sis, look! Isn't that cute?"

Liz looked at 'Sakura' and Kid. "AWWWWW!" She wanted to snap a picture of it, but she didn't have her camera with her.

* * *

**Kind of short, but it's okay! School has been weighing me down. A lot. They really should make summer vacation longer! I think they make it short just so they can torture us!**


	8. Ideas in the garbage

**I'm sorry for not updating. I had this chapter for like so long, but forgot to post it! XD I'm sorta clueless about what to write next though. Oh well, I'll think of something eventually! I'm thinking about pumpkin pie right now though. :3**

**Note-**  
**Sona is the witch from before. Just a reminder in case some of you forgot.**

**Disclaimer-**  
**I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**  
Sona disguised herself as a human being. She had Soul Protect on most of the time. Without it, she couldn't go one step without getting noticed by a weapon and miester pair on the streets.

Medusa would let her go once she got the required soul of Maka Albarn. It wasn't common for a witch to be in Death City for so long, but Sona had been running through the streets for about an hour. She was missing something.

She ran into an alley way. She spotted a shadow coming closer, holding the item she was searching for. Her book, that was held by _Stein__._

Stein smirked at her, "The others might not know what you're up to, but I do. Keep that in mind."

With that, he put the book in the pocket of his lab coat and left. If Sona used magic know, her soul protect would be released. If she didn't he would escape with the book. She wasn't willing to take any chances. Sona just let him leave. Surely Medusa would excuse her this one time.

* * *

**Blair's POV**

Let's see, oh I know! Wait no...I'm running out of ideas for my novel! I can't even think straight with Black*Star yelling from the living room!

Using Maka's room for privacy was the perfect idea. Too bad it wasn't soundproof. I got startled by the sound of a door being knocked down.

"I TOLD YOU I COULD KNOCK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

I dropped my notepad and saw that the bedroom door was down. Black*Star was on top of it!

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween cannon, mini version!" The explosion was smaller than usual, but it still sent him flying back to his seat. I'm glad that there was a mini version. If there wasn't, I would probably have blown a hole through the wall again!

Black*Star suddenly came back like nothing happened and picked up my notepad. It took me a minute to realize he was reading it. He wouldn't hear the end of this.

I slapped the notepad out of his hand. "GIVE ME THAT, YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S PRIVACY! HOW DARE YOU JUST READ WHAT I'VE WRITTEN WITHOUT ASKING ME! WHY ARE YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHERE'S TSUBAKI? ISN'T SHE KEEPING YOU UNDER CONTROL?"

"Hold on...how many questions did you ask?" Black*Star was counting on his fingers. I knew he was dumb, but never _that _dumb.

Soul came in the room. "Well, Black*Star does _not_ care for people's privacy, I invited him here, Tsubaki is hanging out with Liz and Patty, and she _does _keep him under control...when she's with him that is."

Soul then tried to peek at my story. I smacked him upside the head. "DON'T TOUCH IT, SHARK BOY!"

"Couldn't you have asked nicely?" he rubbed his head.

I thought for a second,"NO!"

I glared at them, "What are you still doing here? GET OUT!" I found myself throwing Maka's books at them as they ran.

I'm becoming more like her every day! I don't know if that's good or bad.

When my eyes turn back to my notepad, I only had a few things written there. _This is going to be a long day of thinking._

I decided to draw instead! That could give me some inspiration!

**1 hour later...**

I'd been drawing for over an hour, but I couldn't get it right! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOMETHING PERFECT AROUND HERE?!

I crumbled the paper up angrily and threw it into the miniature garbage can, which it already overflowing with paper.

* * *

**Shorter than usual, but hey, I was running out of ideas! XD UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Black Suitcase

**Hey, you want to know what I learned yesterday? I learned that my favorite key...IS THE CAPS LOCK KEY! HOORAY FOR CAPS LOCK!**

**Disclaimer-**  
**I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters...at least not yet :3**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A witch with really short blue hair and black eyes was walking through the outskirts of Death City. Sona fell for the same trick that Eruka and Mizune had fell for. She now had snakes inside her. She didn't want to be torn up like the eldest Mizune sister.

Therefore, she followed every command that Medusa gave her. She wouldn't tell her the objective of the plan though. Sona saw a girl with a frog hat and a black dress with white spots. There was a man with a chain on his foot standing next to her._ Eruka and Free._

Eruka held a black suitcase. "Hey Sona, Medusa asked me to give you this. She wouldn't let me look at it though."

Sona took the suitcase from the frog witch. When she, looked there was a lock.

She blinked twice and set the suitcase on the ground. "Um, Eruka, Free, where's the key?" She stared for a while.

Eruka looked at the area around her, "I don't know. Free, did you remember to take it?"

Free was silent and kept his mouth closed. His cheeks were a little puffed out. Sona got a disgusted look.

Eruka slapped the werewolf upside the head, and a key flew out of his mouth. "Free, don't eat it!"

"I was hungry!"

"That doesn't mean you can think of it as food!"

Sona took a napkin out of nowhere and picked up the key. "Eruka, remember to keep a dog collar on him. Don't forget the leash."

* * *

Sona arrived at a small cliff outside Death City. She was still in the desert though. The key was taken out of her coat pocket and was put inside the lock. It made a clicking sound and opened.

As she opened the case, she was shocked by what was in there. A needle that looked like it was for an animal. It was filled with a substance that looked familiar. Sona took out the needle and observed the substance. The substance looked like black blood.

There was another needle, but inside was a purple substance. She remembered what black blood does, but the purple substance was unidentified. Then it hit her.

The purple substance had the effect to wipe a person's memories. All of them.

She looked at the last needle. Inside was a blue substance, which Sona knew would transform that girl back into a human. Sona was a smart witch, but since she didn't know why she had to use these on her, she was dumbfounded. She didn't even know which one to use first.

"Let's see, maybe the black goes first...wait, maybe the yellow...purple? Oh, I'm hopeless!" She slammed her head into the ground.

"If Medusa was going to send these things, she could have at least given me some instructions!" She spent hours on that cliff, trying to figure it out.

* * *

At Kid's mansion, things were going just smoothly. Patty was chasing Maka, Kid was complaining about Soul's asymmetrical hair, Liz and Blair were doing each other's nails, Black*Star was gulping down everything in the kitchen, and Tsubaki was trying to stop him.

Patty had a gigantic smile on her face, "SAKURA!"

Maka was still running for what felt like forever. When she went past Liz, Blair had tripped Patty. She and Liz snickered.

Maka hid under the couch. She looked through the small opening she crawled through and saw Soul and Kid.

Kid was getting furious, "USE SOME HAIR GEL, YOUR HAIR IS HORRIBLY ASYMMETRICAL!"

"IT'S MY HAIR, I COULD DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT! BESIDES, YOU AREN'T SYMMETRICAL EITHER!"

Kid sprawled out onto the floor. He quickly got up with a bottle of hair gel and started chasing Soul.

They passed Black*Star and Tsubaki. Black*Star took out a carton of milk and gulped it down like it was nothing.

"I'M GOING TO PROVE THAT I CAN EAT EVERYTHING IN THIS KITCHEN!" He grabbed a can of soda and opened it with his teeth.

Tsubaki was trying her best to calm him down. "Black*Star, please go back to the living room! If you keep eating, Kid won't have any food left."

"Isn't that the point?"

Tsubaki sighed.

* * *

**I did exactly what Black*Star did! :D I was alone in the house because everyone else went shopping, and I took everything in the fridge! Can you blame me? I was hungry :3  
**


	10. Journal Snooping!

**It's hard being the normal one! My crazy friends fling food at other people and put random stuff in their lunch milk. But it's kinda funny being the normal one. I saw my semi-craziest friend lick a food stain off the table of the table! :3 I personally thought girls should have more manners...but what do I know? I'm the kind who sits around and plays video games all day who has absolutely NO skirts,dresses, or any girly stuff...AT ALL! Literally, whenever someone gave me a doll when I was little, I would tell my mom to save it for my lil' sis! :3** **I'm also going to admit...I HAVE ALMOST NO MANNERS AT ALL! XD**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. If I did, the anime would be a lot closer to the manga! :3**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

Since when is Kid interested in pets? Patty I can understand...But Kid? He's never shown any interest in a single animal. When I went to the mall for nail polish, Patty would stop by the second floor and always ask for pretty much anything in the pet store.

Kid would start pointing and saying that the animal wasn't symmetrical. Even if it was, he wouldn't dare take it home. After all, Patty was there. If she can snap paper giraffes, imagine what she can do to a pet.

It is pretty fun dressing up Sakura. Lucky us, Patty decided not to break her neck; she decided to squish her to death with hugs.

Something isn't right about that bunny though. Sometimes, I think that bunny understands english. Once I said that I wanted my lipstick, and Sakura just hopped up the stairs with no problem. The next minute, she had my lipstick in her paw.

I miss Maka. Maybe she would be able to figure out why. I'm bored. Maybe I'll snoop in Kid's room. He isn't here after all.

I checked the whole house to make sure Kid wasn't here. Unfortunately, Patty was. I walked into his room quietly. I found a black and white room with a king-sized bed. I decided to take a peak in his closet. I saw a bunch of symmetrical clothes. When I moved some of them, I found posters of the number eight arranged neatly and symmetrically on the closet walls.

Next, I shut the door carefully. I went to his other closet, on the other side of the room. I found the same thing there.

"Doesn't this boy have anything interesting here?" I started talking to myself. I was getting more and more bored by the minute. I went to one of his two desks. It was on the right side of the room. Something caught my eye. I crouched under the desk. There was a notebook hanging from the bottom of the desk. _He taped a notebook under his desk?_

I took off the tape and grabbed the notebook. It looks more like a journal if you ask me. I wonder what's inside. As I make my way from under the table, i hit my head. I cover my mouth quickly. I really don't want Patty here, or else she'll call Kid and tell him what i found.

I left Kid's room and headed for Soul and Maka's apartment.

* * *

When I got there, I didn't expect Blair to be alone.

"Hey Liz! Nya~ What did you come for?" Blair's eyes gazed over to the journal in my hand.

"OH! What's that?" Her eyes lit up.

"Kid's journal. I found it taped under his desk."

"Can I take a look?"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I FOUND MAKA'S JOURNAL TOO!" Blair yelled

"EEK!" Both of us squealed at the same time. I can't wait to see what they've written in their journals! I open Kid's as fast as I can.

I look through. I see useless things about life and experiences but BINGO! I found something that actually interests me!

"OH...MY...DEATH...BLAIR! LOOK AT THIS!" I shoved the journal in Blair's face. A few seconds later, she squealed so loud, I could have sworn the apartment shook! Kid had written down that he loved Maka. I can't believe he would actually write something like that! He knows that I might have found it eventually!

"Liz!"

"What?!"

"Check Maka's journal~! Nya~!" Her eyes were almost as bright as a light bulb that was right in front of your face. I ignored her giant, glowing eyes and grabbed Maka's journal. I didn't even have to skip through, her thoughts were in the front of the book! She liked him back! This time, I shoved Maka's journal in front of Blair's face. Her squeal was even louder than before! I think I almost went deaf.

Blair picked up a notepad,"OH MY DEATH, SHE LIKES HIM BACK! I'M PUTTING THIS IN MY NOVEL!"

I was dumbfounded,"What novel?"

"I wanted to write a novel about this turn of events! I just changed the names so nobody would know! Maka told me I shouldn't, but too bad!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER, BLAIR!"

* * *

**I'm going trick or treating this year! :D People are going to be surprised when they see a middle schooler at their door.  
Just remember... anyone who says you are too old to trick or treat, has probably NEVER heard of candy before!**


	11. Mess

**I had no internet for so long, I thought I was about to die! T.T I keep whimpering and complaining and I lie in bed...acting like a lonely old cat lady T.T  
BUT YAY, IT'S BACK! Good thing too. When I felt depressed with no internet, my sister would occasionally poke me for a response :3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters! I'm still working on that!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Waking up to the sound of Patty chasing 'Sakura' wasn't exactly pleasing to Kid and Liz. Kid would complain that he didn't wake up at exactly 8 o'clock, and Liz would complain about the lack of beauty sleep.

That didn't stop the young Thompson gun. She never did what she was told to anyways. Patty has her own ways of dealing with things. _Especially_bunny Maka.

"SAKURA! COME PLAY WITH ME!" Patty put on her maniac face and started flipping over most of the furniture to find the green eyed bunny.

Patty wasn't allowed to go _near_Kid's room. If she did, they would have Stein and Sid come to the mansion. They would both hold Patty back while her meister and sister took all the stuffed giraffes from her room.

That's right, it would take the two of them just to hold Patty back. They had to hold her back during that one time at a party where she tried to eat everything on the buffet table. Everything including the bowls, plates, and any other thing a normal human wouldn't be able to digest. Even the tablecloth.

Patty wouldn't give up. she kept making each and every room asymmetrical by flipping or breaking furniture. Kid was out for a meeting with his father. He obviously didn't know about the junkyard that was supposed to be called a mansion.

Liz was still in the house. She was sleeping with earplugs and a blindfold on. Obviously not wanting to be bothered by he sister, she also locked her door and placed a shelf in front of it. Patty would probably knock it down, but Liz had to do _something_.

Maka was hiding in Kid's room. She enjoyed her time there since the maniac currently searching for her wasn't allowed to go in the room.

"DON'T WORRY SAKURA, I'LL FIND YOU!" her voice became so loud, Maka thought the house shook.

* * *

"Hey! Hi! How are ya?"Lord Death was holding a cup of coffee with two giant fingers.

"Father, I would like to ask you about something," Kid stood in the Death Room.

"Ask me anything!" the cheerful reaper happily bounced.

"I want to know about the bunny Patty found. I find it...a bit strange."

Lord Death titled his head a little, "...You want to know?"

Kid nodded

"...About the bunny?"

"Yes father, I want to know about the bunny"

"..." an awkward moment of silence.

Lord Death set down his cup and clapped his hands together, "Well too bad! I'm not going to tell you~"

"Father, please act your age for once!"

Stein walked into the room. "Lord Death, we found some information. Kid, I ask that you leave the room."

Kid gave Stein an I-will-find-out-about-this glare and left the room.

"Now about the witch. She is working with Medusa, Eruka, Free, and the Mizune sisters."

Lord Death nodded his head "I see. All we have to do is track her down and catch her and the others. That's all there is to it~"

"Your son was right, you really need to act your own age," Stein said as he twisted the screw in his head.

* * *

"OH...MY...DEATH...WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Kid was having a full on freak out about his house. Most of the furniture was flipped over, the couches were torn, most of the table legs were missing, and all the doors looked like they were pulled off their hinges.

Liz came downstairs in her pajamas. Kid gave an intense glare that could kill. The older Thompson gun was a bit startled. Kid's eyes then travelled to the sight a Patty and a knife.

"PATTY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MANSION?! IF YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE A MESS, WHY DON'T YOU MAKE A SYMMETRICAL ONE?!"

Patty looked so innocent at that time, but looks can be deceiving. "I was looking for Sakura~!"

Before she even finished her sentence, Kid was rushing all over the house to observe the damage.

Kid snapped. He pulled out a frying pan from the kitchen. "Patty...!"

It turned into a chase. "COME BACK HERE PATTY!"

Kid chased Patty throughout most of the house. The young pistol was laughing as if it were a game.

Maka carefully walked out of Kid's room and hopped over to Liz. They started watching in silence.

"Hey, big sis, do you want to pay tag with us~?" Patty yelled all the way across the hall while running.

"Not in a million years Patty!"

"How about two million years?"

Liz sighed. Her sister sure was...strange.

* * *

**GO PATTY! Ha, she really is strange :3 I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	12. Liz finds out

**Oh great, Hurricane Sandy is heading for New York T.T For some reason...I'm not scared, Even though it's traveling RIGHT over Brooklyn! Probably because I survived Irene. :3 If I don't update by next week, I died. Oh well, off to the evacuation zone! MARCH! Man, I hate hurricane season. I might miss Halloween T.T  
CURSE YOU HURRICANE SANDY! CURSE YOU!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

Blair and Soul invited me over to the apartment. I'm not sure why though. It's confusing, seeing that they don't usually invite just one person. They usually invite everyone in the group.

I reached their door and I heard some screaming inside. Not a blood curdling scream. It sounded more like a frustrated one.

"SOUL, GET CLEANING, OR ELSE I'LL TELL EVERYONE! NYA~!" I heard Blair yell inside the apartment.

"I'm already cleaning you sadistic cat, but why do I have to wear A MAID'S OUTFIT?!" Wait, Soul was wearing a maid's outfit?

I knocked on the door. When Blair opened it, I was close to laughing. Soul was in the back of the room with a feather duster and a maid's attire. I couldn't help but let myself in and hold back laughter as much as I can. A giggle came out of me every once in a while.

"So Blair, what did you want to talk to me about?" The moment I asked, Soul looked as if he were about to explode.

"Well, you should know that Maka is-" Blair was cut off by Soul placing a hand over her mouth.

"Blair, don't tell her anything!"

Don't tell me what? This seems interesting...

The minute I got curious, I snuck into Soul's room and looked around. I took out his favorite sweater and a marker.

When I crawled out of the room, I yelled, "Hey Soul! Let her tell me or else your sweater gets it!"

I held the marker up to the sweater's yellow sleeve. Soul knocked the items out of my hands, so Blair was now able to speak. The second they were knocked out, Blair screamed.

"MAKA IS THE BUNNY!" I was shocked but at the same time impressed. Maka was able to get _that close _to Kid and he didn't even know it!

"OH MY DEATH, BLAIR YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER!" I started shaking her back and forth. She should have told me earlier! It makes so much more sense! Maka has been out for a long time, so I guess that answers why.

"Well sorry then. She got transformed by a witch."

"Can I tell Patty?"

"Not a chance! She'll tell everyone, of course."

"What about Black*Star? Can I tell him?"

"Are you nuts? Black*Star is going to screech it out to the whole city! You can tell Tsubaki though! Nya~"

I can tell someone! I just need my phone to call her! Wait a second...I just remembered I left it with Patty.

* * *

Patty fooled around in the mansion. She was the only one there at the moment.

"Giraffes~giraffes~I love giraffes~" She was painting giraffes on top of her sister's cellphone.

"Big sis will be so happy that I painted it with giraffes! YAY!"

* * *

"Blair, can I use your phone?" I reached out my hand.

"Sorry Liz, I think I left it at the Chupacabra's."

Oh great. Maybe Soul has his phone on him.

"Hey, Soul, do you have your phone on you?" I asked.

"Maka took my phone for prank calling Kim every five minutes. I don't know where she hid it."

"What about the house phone?" They have to have the house phone.

"Last time I invited Black*Star over here, he threw it out the window." Soul replied. To be honest, It's hard to take him seriously with that dress on.

* * *

**Short, but oh well, what can you do? SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!...MAYBE! The only good thing about the hurricane is school may be closed on Monday! :3  
****If we're being honest here...I would rather be stuck with Excalibur for 5 straight hours instead of go to school!**


	13. She can read?

**OK! I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm sure about half of you thought I was dead, BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE! I live in a basement, and my family went to a friend's house for the hurricane. When we came back to the house... it was DISASTER! Broken windows, toys everywhere, and two couches on top of eachother...I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THAT HAPPENED! Everything was wet, so...I guessed that the house got flooded, and we needed to replace everything. This includes my laptop, the TVs, the main computer, EVERYTHING! Hope you forgive me, now enjoy the story! :D I can't make this chapter as long as I wanted to though. I write my ideas on paper AND THEN type them up, but the papers are gone as well -.-'''**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Sona's POV**

Maybe the needles go in this order? No, that doesn't make sense. If I put this black blood in first, she would just be a black blooded bunny. Ok, I give up! I'm taking these back to Medusa!

Wait, she'll kill me if I come back empty-handed! Maybe I can just guess the pattern...You know, I'll just stay here and figure it out. This is going to be a long day. I try to focus back on the needles but my door flies to the other side of the room. I'm too angry to look, but I turn around to see Free and Eruka. Free's foot is sticking out! When I get my hands on him, I'll tear him to shreds!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KNOCK?! Now I have to pay for a new door! Scratch that. YOU'RE paying for MY new door!" My face turned hot red with frustration. They can't just barge in like that!

"Sorry! I just needed to borrow a new spell book because Free used mine as a chew toy!" Eruka held up a book with a giant bite mark in it.

"It's your own fault. I DID tell you to put a leash on him."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Maka stayed in Kid's room most of the time. The only time she ever went out was to eat. Whenever she went out, Patty would start squeezing her.

Kid had told Patty that she could eat in her room. He didn't like it that much since he would open Patty's door to find food everywhere, even on the ceiling. It made no sense to him whatsoever. This was one of the reasons Liz refused to share a room with her sister. She always made a mess of things!

Once, Liz went into Patty's room to find a pool of stuffing. It scared her to death when her sister stuck her head out of the stuffing.

Maka pulled out a book from the shelf. she couldn't lift it, so it was left on the floor. She opened it and started reading. Not too long after she started, Kid walked in. He was shocked by what he was seeing. His _bunny _was _reading. _A reading bunny. He stood there for five minutes, still shocked by what he had witnessed.

"Sakura? You can read?" When he asked, Maka turned around and nodded. Kid was shocked that the pet could understand him. The _pet_ could _understand_him. He hadn't been that shocked ever since...well, he's hasn't EVER been that shocked!

Kid's face turned paler than it ever was. He went around the mansion to check for symmetry flaws. When Kid got into his bed, He He was confident that he was going to get the answer out of his father the next day.

* * *

**END. Sorry it was short, but I'm so exhausted! I've been helping move furniture ALL DAY! My fingers are numb T.T Plus, I already told you about the papers thing. I'm also really sad because I just realized...I MISSED HALLOWEEN! T.T**

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	14. An Almost Useful Answer

**I had school today, and I finally got to say what I always wanted; THE FLOOD ATE MY HOMEWORK! They can't refuse it cuz it's true :3 I even showed them proof! HA! Take that homework! I finally got to see you drown! YEAH! School was still as boring as ever though. That's why...I SLEPT HALF THE SCHOOL DAY! I swear, those teachers never pay attention to ANYTHING! That's actually good in my case :3**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kid was on his way to the Death room, walking faster than usual. He needed answers _right now_. Bunnies aren't meant to read or understand human language. It made no sense. Then again, when he thought about it, a scientist who experiments on himself isn't normal either. Neither is a zombie who always uses the same phrase most of the time when talking about himself.

Kid's thoughts were cut off when he was greeted with a happy toned voice in the Death Room.

"Hiya! Hey! How's it going son~?" Lord Death was bouncing as usual. He was sitting on a chair, next to a coffee table. Joe Buttataki was on the other side with a coffee jar in his hand. When Kid thought this couldn't get anymore awkward, he spotted the ukulele in his father's giant hands.

There were times where he wonders what goes on in his father's head.

"Father, I need to speak to you in private. And I want answers, no stalling!" Kid said, frustrated. With that, Joe left the room.

"I never stall, son~"

"You're doing it right now."

"No I'm not, I'm talking~!"

"Yes, talking about a useless topic to waste time. That's called stalling!"

"It's called talking too~!"

"I want answers!"

"Oh. I'll give them to you~!" Kid felt relieved that his father would finally listen. Or so he thought.

"You want to learn to play the ukulele~!" Lord Death strummed his ukulele lightly. It took Kid all his self-control to keep himself from throwing the other chair across the room.

"No Father, I wanted to ask about the bunny! I found it reading in my room last night. It also understood me. Anything you want to tell me?"

"Oh! I wanted to tell you that corn is healthy for you~!"

"FATHER!"

"Fine. The bunny can read because it's smart! Are you happy yet?!" Lord Death still used his cheery tone while saying this.

This made Kid even more irritated. His father started to reminds him of Excalibur. However, he thought of Excalibur as 40 times more irritating.

"I want real answers!" Kid practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"The bunny is actually a person who has been transformed by a witch. You'll never guess who though~!"

"FATHER, ACT YOUR OWN AGE!"

* * *

"Maka, this would look so cute on you!" Liz screeched, but not too loudly. She held up mini dresses for her to try on. Patty was at the zoo, probably getting yelled at for sneaking into the giraffe habitat. Kid went to talk with his father. This left her and Maka.

Liz had also invited Tsubaki over to tell her. She took it well.

"Maka, can I tell Black*Star about this?" Tsubaki asked. She wanted her partner to know everything. Maka quickly shook her head as a strict no. This caused her floppy ear to bounce.

"Tsubaki, If you told Black*Star, he would spread it to the whole school within an hour," Liz said, as she looked in the box for more mini-clothes.

"This is a girls only zone! Excluding Patty! She would also spread it to the whole school. I know I'm her sister, but she can't keep one secret without a giraffe-related bribe!" Liz told them both. It was true. Liz once told her secret to Patty, and guess what happened.

**Flashback**

_Liz whispered in Patty's ear. They were both at the carnival._

_"Really?! If you want me to keep the secret, give me a giraffe doll!" Patty yelled in her sister's face._

_"Ugh, sorry Patty, I don't have any dolls right now. Can you keep the secret for free?" Liz asked with a hint of desperation._

_"Ok sis!" Patty dragged her sister to the middle of the carnival where the waterslides are._

_"HEY, MALE MODEL WITH THE SWIM TRUNKS, MY SISTER THINKS YOU'RE HOT!" Patty screamed all the way across the park. All eyes were on Liz._

_She blushed tremendously and ran back to the Gallows faster than physically possible._

**Flashback End**

Bunny Maka was laughing, and Tsubaki let out a giggle or two. She tried not to be rude, but she couldn't hold back.

Liz heard someone calling her from the window. When she looked outside, she saw Patty on a giraffe. Tsubaki and Maka also looked through the window.

"PATTY, RETURN THAT GIRAFFE RIGHT NOW! I don't want to deal with security guards!" Liz commanded her sister. She was already 99.9% sure Patty would ignore her.

"GIDDY UP, GIRAFFE!" Liz was right. Patty did ignore her, and was now riding a giraffe through the streets.

* * *

**Be sure to point out any mistakes I made! It would really be appreciated! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	15. School and Destroyed Research

**My sister...SHE'S DRIVING ME INSANE! She tried to throw a chair at me...WHO THE HELL DOES THAT? At this rate, I'm pretty sure she'll grow up to be a maniac...I only WISH she could go to a mental hospital! My brother is 3 years old and can't speak correctly. He isn't potty trained either, and he's starting to act like my sister. I can only handle one mentally unstable person at a time. If he grows up to be like her, I will jump through the window, go back in, and then jump out every other window. -.- It's official, I am the only normal sibling in my family ._.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE #1- I might be using Romaji or Japanese writing in later chapters, but I'll write it in English too it, so no need to worry if you can't understand it. I can't either. I know some of the language though! ^.^ (I'm only using the Japanese reference because of the characters. Example-Maka, Black*Star, I think Tsubaki are all Japanese characters.) Also, the anime itself originated from Japan. I seriously want to learn the language and go live there in the future! Such a creative place :3**

**IMPORTANT NOTE #2- Also, I might put this story on hold for a little while after this chapter. Probably a week or 2. I said MIGHT.**

**Disclaimer-i do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kid! Patty! M-, I mean Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" Liz yelled. She made Patty's favorite. Giraffe-shaped pancakes. When nobody came down, she got annoyed. Liz wasn't going to let her work get spoiled. it was pretty hard to make giraffe-shaped pancakes, but luckily they had a mold which helped.

Getting irritated, she put on a helmet. "PATTY, I MADE GIRAFFE-SHAPED PANCAKES!"

Patty made loud footsteps while running down the stairs. "GIRAFFES!" the young pistol jumped onto her sister, unintentionally shoving her chest in Liz's face.

"THANKS LIZZY-PIE!" Lizzy-pie? That sounded weird to Liz, but she agreed with it. Patty stopped suffocating her sister; she still had a grip on her though.

"Liz, can you make bunny shaped pancakes too?"

"Sorry Patty, we don't have a bunny mold."

"Sis, you're so mean!" Patty completely dropped her older sister.

Liz grabbed the syrup and put it on the table. Wrong move.

"SYRUP FIGHT!" Patty squirted the syrup everywhere. Liz hid in the other room. She didn't understand why Kid wasn't even down yet. If he did come down, he would be in for a big surprise.

Maka came down the minute Patty ran out of syrup. 'Sakura's' Jaw dropped to the ground when she saw the mess. She went back upstairs to get Kid. The Shinigami had stayed awake all night looking through the files of students. He didn't want to, but Maka kept poking him, which had gotten rather annoying.

When _he_came down, He collapsed with a fountain out blood spewing out of his mouth.

"Morning Kid! Do you like my decorations?! THEY LOOK SO COOL!" Patty threw the empty syrup bottle at his head. This only succeeded in waking him up.

"Patty...I WANT YOU TO-" Kid had the I-will-murder-you look printed all over his face.

"Want me to what? Do it again? YAY! I just need more syrup!"

"No...I want you to never ever use syrup as long as you live!"

"No promises!"

"PATTY!" Kid took a spatula and chased the bright blonde Thompson around the mansion.

"WOOHOO! ANOTHER GAME OF TAG! WANNA JOIN US THIS TIME SIS?!"

Liz looked like she had just seen the most disturbing thing on the planet. "Sorry Patty, I prefer to stay alive today."

"Fine, then Sakura is playing with me!"

"...Kyu?" Maka looked at Patty. She had no idea what the pistol was talking about. She understood when Patty scooped her up.

"KYU KYU KYU!" the bunny kept forgetting that the only sounds she could make were 'kyu'. What she really kept trying to say was 'PUT ME DOWN!'.

Soon after, Liz started chasing after Kid and Patty. The younger Thompson sister burst through the double doors and ran towards the DWMA. They followed her all the way there. Little did they know, They were already late.

* * *

Class Crescent Moon was in the middle of a bunny dissecting lesson. All students were either staring into space or sleeping. That was until the door was blown to the other side of the room.

Patty tripped and the pet in her hands flew onto one of Steins empty trays. Maka landed right in between two scalpels.

Kid realized he was at school the moment her saw all the students. He didn't want any attention right now, so he ignored the stares and walked up to his seat. He hid the spatula. Liz, on the other hand, landed on top of Patty.

All eyes were on them. All eyes except for Black*Star's. He was the only one still sleeping.

Maka slowly turned her head to the other tray. A white bunny was being dissected. Her face was blanketed by a layer of sweat when she realized they were dissecting bunnies. Stein wouldn't dissect her...right?

She gave it a second thought when she saw a shadow hovering over her. Luckily, it wasn't Stein. It was a creature that frightened her even more.

"SAKURA!" Patty gave her a squeeze and carried her all the way back to her normal seat.

"Patty Thompson, thank you for bringing our next specimen. Now, hand over the bunny, it's time to dissect." Stein wanted to see her reaction.

"NEVER! I'LL GIVE HER TO YOU WHEN BLACK*STAR FINALLY GROWS A BRAIN!"

"Patty, I heard that! DO NOT INSULT YOUR GOD!" Black*Star quickly woke up. So he wakes up to an insult, but he doesn't wake up to a door being thrown to the other side of the room?

"SIT DOWN!" Patty yelled as she stood on the desk. She gave a glare that made her look like she was about to kill someone.

"FRYING PAN ATTACK!" the honey-blonde weapon through a frying pan at Stein. He caught it and threw it back to the sender. Patty got hit in the face, but she didn't mind. She got up quickly.

"Ooh! Are we playing catch now?!" she asked with a giant lump on her head.

"Sit down before I use a scalpel instead."

"I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO AN OLD MAN! ONTO VICTORY SAKURA!" Patty ran out the door. Maka protested by yelling 'kyu' and squirming around her hands.

"I'm not old. I'm only 34."

Every student's eyes' were still towards professor Stein, but none of them looked like they were paying attention.

"Class, today, we will be learning how to counter witch spells. We have Blair here for a demonstration." Stein pointed to Blair, who was in the back of the classroom. She was pushing her chest into some guy's nose-bleeding face. Soon, he wasn't the only one with a nosebleed.

She walked to the front of the classroom. She wore her usual attire. She was in human form.

"Who's going to help me demonstrate? Nya~"

almost all male students raised their hands immediately.

"Let's use someone I already know. MY LITTLE SOUL-KUN, COME UP HERE AND HAVE FUN WITH BLAIR-CHAN!"

"I don't have a current meister right now, Blair."

"You're no fun."

Blair searched the class for someone. "Black*Star-Kun! Tsubaki-chan! Come here!"

Black*Star jumped all the way to the front while Tsubaki just walked down the stairs.

"YAHOO! TSUBAKI, TRANSFORM!" Black*Star yelled rather proudly.

Blair sat on a pumpkin in the air.

Stein pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, "Now, Black*Star, pretend you were fighting Blair. How would you use her magic to your advantage?"

Blair sat quietly on her pumpkin as Black*Star thought.

"I GOT IT!" Black*Star threw the chain scythe at the pumpkin. The pumpkin made a little explosion before it disappeared. Blair fell to the ground and stood back up. She started clapping her hands.

Stein popped another cigarette in his mouth, "You got it. Catching the witch off-guard can easily create an opening for the meister and weapon to attack. For example, take that moment where Blair was falling. It would be easy to attack her in mid-air."

* * *

Patty ran all the way back to the mansion laughing. She received strange looks from the people on the street.

Maka was wobbling when Patty set her down. The bunny felt as if she had been running in circles for hours. She went to the couch to lie and rest. Maka fell asleep.

Patty tip-toed up the stairs and sneaked into Kid's room. She noticed student files that were symmetrically piled and set in the middle of the bed.

"Files? Oh, maybe he needs everyone's phone number for a party!"

Patty sneaked a peek at all of them. She thought her theory was correct, but the truth is that it was WAY off.

"Time to have some fun!"

She started messing up everything in the room. The files were being throw all over the place, the blanket was thrown onto the other side of the room, and the garbage can was glued to the ceiling. How she managed to do that, we'll probably never know.

Next was the big stuff. She flipped both desks, kicked the closet doors off their hinges, and completely destroyed the mattress.

She went to her favorite phase; the PAINT phase! Patty grabbed about 50 buckets of paint from the basement. She couldn't find the brush, so she just dumped the paint on the walls and floor. She managed cover everything in paint, including the ceiling.

When she was done, she broke the windows in his room. She threw all the paint buckets out of the window. When she threw the last bucket, it landed on someone's head. "OW! Watch it ya jerk! Put those buckets in the garbage, don't throw them out the window!"

Patty stared at her work as a huge smile formed on her face. "I HAVE FINISHED MY MASTERPIECE!"

She didn't know that she accidently destroyed research on the witch.

* * *

**I made it longer than usual! :D  
If there are any typos/mistakes, please point them out! ^.^ See you guys next chapter!  
**


	16. Witch Infiltration

**I just noticed that I ALMOST ALWAYS have some kind of food in my mouth. Whether it's the occasional pocky sticks or old school candy, it's SOMETHING. Although, I never gain weight...There's a joke in Death Note that states you don't gain any weight if you use your brain. THEORY APPROVED! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Must kill...Patty...kill...die...die...kill...Patty...PATTY! COME OVER HERE YOU VILE FIEND!" Kid just caught a glimpse of his room and knew who it was right away. He's been saying those things for about an hour.

Patty came to his room.

"YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!" Kid pointed his finger in Patty's face. The young pistol put her super adorable face on.

"Who, me~?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Nooope~!"

Kid gritted his teeth and went to the kitchen. He found a kitchen knife.

"PATTY!"

Patty was getting chased again, but had mistaken the purpose of it. "OOOH! Another game of tag~!"

As they ran past Liz's open bedroom door, she yelled. "KID, STOP TRYING TO KILL PATTY WITH KITCHEN UTENSILS!"

* * *

Kid walked into the Death room, where Spirit and Lord Death were.

"Hiya son! What brings you here? It's the weekends, there's no school~!"

"I'm sorry father, but Patty destroyed the research we found on the witch."

"It's no problem. Stein remembered most of the information on there. I should have known better than to hide the info inside the same house that she lives in."

The young reaper was relieved at this. There was something that bothered him, though. It wasn't quite clear who the bunny was. If he had an idea of that, he could solve everything.

He exited the Death room and decided to roam the hallways. As he wandered around, he spotted the oddest thing. _Five_ mice ran by him. Exactly 5, all of them were in a line. Mouse behind mouse. That seemed extremely familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He let it slide. The dumbest thing he could have done is _not _turn his Soul Perception on.

He continued his meaningless walk, stopping every once in a while to think about the unfolded toilet paper at home. The next minute, he went to check on just that.

Stein had also roamed around the hallways, trying to figure out Sona's intentions. What did she have to gain out of this? That's one question he couldn't answer. Since they've learned that she is under Medusa's command, it may not be what she has to gain. Maybe it's what she has to _lose._Then, it all added up. Sona could lose her life to the snake witch.

Nothing else seemed to fit into that spot. If she had something to gain, why choose something as risky as messing with one of the DWMA's top students? If she had something to _lose,_life would fit that description just fine. He predicted that she had done the same thing that she had done to Eruka. Snakes inside the body.

He felt he was being watched. Therefore, Stein turned his Soul Perception on. He was shocked to see 7 witch souls.

* * *

"TSUBAKI! BLACK*STAR!" Kid ran all the way to their house. There was an alert for meisters and weapons. The ones who didn't have a mission would rush there immediately. There hasn't been an incident as bad as this since the reviving of the kishin.

The revival was a bit worse, but there were the same amount of witches that day. Many people suspected it could have been the same group. They only forgot one little piece of information. The seventh witch _wasn't_ Medusa. It was the same witch who had messed with one of the DWMA's top meisters.

A new witch with a strategy they don't know about might be harder to beat. They just have to find out. They are in for a big surprise when they find yet _another_ with had assisted the plan.

* * *

**Short, I know. But hey, i'm a computer freak, and right now i'm super jealous cuz my younger sis got a NEW AND UNRELEASED laptop model! She doesn't even use it like it should be used! She dropped it like 2 times already. Lets just say my dad knows a guy. I asked if I could have one, but he told me the one I have right now is fine. SCREW THAT, I WANT TO NEW GODDAMN MODEL! Excuse my language, but you would be lying if you say that you haven't felt like saying stuff like that at least once in your life :3 too jealous to write, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**


	17. First Meeting

**NOTE- My OC is in this! Probably only this chapter...what a bummer, she is supposed to represent me! I'm not going to reveal her weapon forms though (2 of them). I'll reveal it in my next story! IF YOU EVER WANT TO USE ANY OF MY OC'S, PLEASE ASK FIRST! Or use any of my ideas. Yes, I've seen one person use the idea of a mini halloween cannon, which was there for no necessary reason, almost as if to claim it as theirs. You know who you are. **

**OTHER NOTE- If you want to add OC's to any of my stories, or use one of my OC's, please PM me. I accept most of the time. (Depending on the situation in the story)**

**OTHER OTHER NOTE- I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but... Ok, I really have no excuse. I'm probably the laziest person you will ever meet on this planet, so... there ya go. To make it up to you, my next story will have chapters that are at least 2000-4000 words each, and the story will be VERY LONG. I will finish this story first though. Also, to Crona fans, I did not include Crona because he/she would be a little hard to work with without Maka, and I'm still trying to decide if he/she is a boy or a girl, because I would have to stick with calling Crona a he or she throughout the whole story.**

* * *

The alert had reached every meister and weapon pair in Death City. The first one there was the most unusual weapon of them all, Summer. Her two weapon forms were extremely odd, so she had worked without a meister. She always thought a meister would hold her back anyways. The only time she ever really worked with anyone was when she was required to work with her resonance team. The funny thing is that she could match wavelengths with anyone, she just didn't want to. She was also one of the youngest weapons there. Just 12 years old.

Black*Star snuck up behind her and pushed her onto the ground. He climbed up the school recklessly, Summer following behind. Soon enough, this turned into a high speed chase on the roof.

* * *

"Before we enter the academy, I need to make sure all of the E.A.T students are here. Tsubaki?"

"Here"

"Ox Ford?" Stein kept an eye on his list as he called out the names.

"Present!"

"Black*Star?" Stein looked around for the boy.

"I'm sure Black*Star will show. Let's continue. Summer?" Stein noticed that she wasn't there either.

All the students looked around.

Kim pointed to the roof of the DWMA. "There they are!"

The entire E.A.T class looked at the on-going chase.

"We'll leave them for now. They have to come down eventually. Now, Liz, Patty?"

They were missing too.

**_With Liz and Patty_**

_"LET'S GO SAKURA!" Patty was riding on top of a moving car that kept honking for her to get off._

_Maka was in Patty's hands, completely terrified._

_Liz was searching around town for Patty, but she had no luck. When she was close to Patty, She got distracted by a guy that took his shirt off._

* * *

Now, Everyone in the E.A.T class was here. Everyone in the N.O.T class was handed a special mirror that allowed them to view the battle. Stein and Sid thought it would be a good opportunity to watch how the E.A.T students fight and control their weapons.

There were many mirrors in the Death Room that allowed Lord Death to view everything that was going on. There was some back up on stand by, as well as some medics outside.

As for Maka, she was stuffed in Patty's pocket. Since Maka's bunny form was so small, it really wasn't that hard to make it look like Patty's pocket was empty.

"Now that everyone is here, I want all resonance teams to get together. Please discuss your strategies upon your group members." Stein put another cigarette in his mouth at the very moment that he finished his sentence.

Summer put her glasses on and ran to Saku, who had earned the nickname 'Saku the Otaku'.

Summer wore a black dress shirt, black ruffled skirt and a white tie with Lord Death's skull symbol on it. She also had glasses similair to Azusa's. Her brown hair reached to her waist and she had brown eyes. She also wore boots that looked like Maka's, but without the white buckles.

Saku had shoulder length pink hair and blue eyes. She was always pretty cheery, and she dressed that way too. Her usual outfit was a pink dress with blue cotton candy on it. Her shoes were pink sneakers. She also wore pink and white striped stockings that stopped around the knee.

"Hey, Summer!" Saku waved to her best friend. Summer walked over to her friend and Started looking for the rest of their members.

As for the other teams, they all discussed their strategies normally. Soul kicked Black*Star from behind as they were heading to the rest of their group.

"Soul! What did you do that for? NOBODY KICKS THE GREAT GOD!" Black*Star tripped Soul as he finished his sentence.

"Dude, there's a 'kick me' sign on your back!" Soul snickered as he stood up.

Black*Star took the sign off his back. There was something tiny written in the corner.

He was trying his best to read it. "S-U-M-M uh..."

Soul pointed to the word. "It says Summer."

The blue-haired meister pointed to Summer.

Soul nodded. Black*Star walked up to the Brunette and turned her around. He shoved the paper in her face.

"THIS WAS YOU?!"

"No autographs~!" Summer pointed her chocolate bar in his face. With another thought, Black*Star stole the bar. This turned into another ramble.

The groups began to enter the DWMA. First volunteer soldiers, then teachers, then students. The back-up forces stood outside the academy. The medics also stood outside. They would come in when told to.

Stein twisted his screw. He sensed that something was wrong. The amount of witch souls suddenly changed. There was something odd about the 8th witch soul though.

It's shape kept looked like a human soul one moment. Then a pre-kishin's. Then a witch soul. After that, the soul just looked like a blob of black.

"Hey, Black*Star." Summer poked him twice.

"What?"

"Give me my chocolate bar."

"Why should I? ONLY A GOD DESERVES THIS!"

"If you don't, I will make sure you stay in the infirmary for the rest of your life."

Her glare burned a hole right through him. He scrambled for the candy bar in his pocket and gave it to her.

Tsubaki just watched. She was being entertained by the sight of Black*Star actually fearing another person.

Just a few minutes into the DWMA, The large group passed Class Crescent Moon. There was a lot of noise in there. There was the sound of cruel laughter and things being broken. Stein nudged Summer closer. She put her ear to the door and listened for anything suspicious.

* * *

"Chi chi chi!"

"Mizunes! Come over here!" Eruka yelled.

"Chi chi chi! Chi chi chi, CHI CHI CHI!" The Mizunes kept talking in unison.

Eruka and the Mizune sisters were in Class Crescent Moon. They were supposed to be looking for the vault, but ended up hiding. After all, the DWMA is like a giant labyrinth. Even Death the Kid got lost in there a few times.

They didn't originally plan to go into the classroom. They were still attempting to find the vault, but they had to hide somewhere because the defenses had already entered the academy.

It might have been useless because of the meisters with Soul Perception, but it was worth a try.

Eruka was trying to keep the sisters away from the door, which wasn't working so well. They refused to be anywhere else in the classroom, mainly because there were remains of dissected mice all over the place.

The youngest Mizune attempted to be brave and walked a few steps forward. The others were about to follow when a very unattractive squishing sound erupted from under the foot of the youngest Mizune.

She carefully took a step back. Then, she saw a half-dissected mouse on the floor, whose limbs were smashed because of her foot.

The witches were about to squeal, but the door of the classroom was kicked down before they had time to react.

The Mizunes flew out the door in fear, going above the heads of students and spreading through the academy, leaving Eruka alone to deal with everything.

"Summer, can you handle her? We need to continue the search. We have no time to waste on her," Stein said.

"Sure. She's weak anyway." Summer dragged Hiro into the room with her. "And I'll be fine with this human shield!"

Hiro's face fell. "WHY ME?!"

"Because you have no weapon, so I'm making use out of you." Summer waved goodbye to the rest of the group.

"I'll miss ya Summer!" Saku was the last to leave.

Hiro was on the same resonance team as Summer and Saku, but had no weapon. Their resonance team was very strange, because they would always switch weapons. A meister would not stick with just one weapon, but rather use a different weapon from the team on a different mission.

For example, Summer usually went on missions by herself. Occasionally, Saku, Hiro, or any other meister on her team would use her to go on a mission.

"Hey, human shield, you ready?" Summer asked.

"No."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!"

"I SAID NO!"

* * *

While the rest of the E.A.T class and volunteers made their way through the DWMA, Sona and the 8th witch were on their way to the vault. Unlike Eruka, the Mizune sisters and Marie, they actually had a sense of direction.

The 8th witch was a shapeshifting witch, which was why her soul shape constantly changed form. Her full name was Zukei Shifuta, Which meant 'shapeshift' in Japanese. She was called Zukei for short. She wore a classic witches' hat and a tight, strapless dress. Her shoes were black high heels. She had green hair that reached a few inches above the ground and green eyes. She also had elegant, black gloves that stopped above her elbow. She semmed about 31, but her real age was 700.

Sona had really short blue hair that was kind of like Crona's. She had black eyes that looked like voids. She had a T-shirt with black and white vertical lines and a black knee-length skirt with vertical black and white lines. She also wore black sneakers and a trench coat that was similar to Maka's, but it was shorter and the bottom half split into two ends. On her head, she wore a black headband with a mini witch hat on the left side. She looked 17, but she was actually 300.

Zukei was working on opening the vault. Sona, on the other hand, was exhausted from carrying the black suitcase (see chapter 9 for reference).

Unlike Sona, Zukei volunteered to help Medusa, but not without a price. Since Medusa wanted to get Maka and Brew in a single shot, Zukei told the snake witch that she wanted the eternal spring. Brew and the Eternal Spring were both located in the vault along with other magic tools, so she would take the others as well.

"You are so slow!" Zukei was waiting on Sona, who was literally dragging the heavy case on the floor at a rate that could put a snail to shame.

"It's not my fault! This case is heavier than it looks! If you don't believe me, why don't you try carrying it!?" The younger witch responded violently.

"A lady does not carry things!"

"Oh please, you are FAR from a lady!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Sona dropped the case and started pulling at Zukei's hair, and Zukei did the same thing.

A flying Mizune sister interrupted their quarrel by charging in between them and crashing in the vault a few seconds later. As a result, the vault door opened, revealing piles of magical tools.

The young Mizune got up and walked slowly to Sona and Zukei, tripping and bumping into walls on the way.

The blue-haired animal witch helped the Mizune sister regain her balance, but the greedy shapeshifter charged to the vault.

"Now we just need to find Maka and we're done here," Zukei said.

A moment later, the rest of the Mizune sisters arrived at the location of the vault. They were told to take as many tools as possible out of the vault and return them to Medusa. The snake witch refused to directly come into the DWMA, so she stayed on the outskirts of Death City.

Each sister took 2 magical tools with them, to make a total of 10 tools. Brew, the Eternal Spring and other magical tools were being carried. Sona set up a secret underground exit, so the Mizunes escaped easily.

As the two remaining witches closed the exit, they heard footsteps.

"Nice to see you again Sona. Who's your friend?" Stein said in a monotone voice that seemed to be having a major effect on the transformation witch. The shape shifting witch, however, turned around so quickly that her chest almost spilled out of her dress. She pulled her dress up a bit without shame and gave a glare to the scientist.

Upon hearing the name Sona, Maka squirmed a bit more in Patty's pocket before it became noticeable. Nobody really payed attention, but Sona caught sight of it.  
She transformed in a bird and flew to Patty's pocket.

"SONA! YOU IDIOT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zukei yelled.

The witch, who was now a bird, quickly swiped Maka by the ear and flew back to Sona. Zukei realized the bunny was the meister they were looking for.

"SAKURA!" Patty yelled. One of the volunteer soldiers said it was just a bunny. At that mention, Patty kicked the soldier through the roof, literally.

Stein's smirk disappeared.

Sona gave the bunny girl to Zukei. The shape shifter then put Maka under her hat.

While everyone was paying attention to the witches, Kid snuck past them and grabbed the black case they left behind.

"WAY TO GO KID! HAHAHAHA!" Black*Star suddenly yelled. The witches drew their attention to the reaper who was trying to steal the case.

Zukei summoned black vines from the ground to grab the case. A few wrapped around Kid and threw him back into a wall.

"Sorry, this is ours for the taking," Sona said.

Kid looked at his weapons. "Liz, Patty."

They both got the message and turned into gun. Kid also summoned Beelzebub.

The rest of the E.A.T class gathered their weapons.

Black*Star just charged onto the battlefield without instruction, but he was able to trap Zukei and Sona by wrapping the chain scythe around them. The blue-haired witch turned into a mouse to get out and the shapeshifter turned into a blob of black.

"Hallucination!" Sona yelled. Fake hallucinations of rabid animals charging towards the E.A.T class made them flinch, which gave Zukei enough time to prepare a trap.

The shape shifter kept making hand signs. Black vines were tangling everyone together. Suddenly, Sona got her sword out and aimed for the volunteer soldier first. She got to slash the heads off 20 of the volunteers before the spell wore off.

Most of the E.A.T class went for Sona, but Zukei was the one they needed to worry about.

Sona was studying elemental magic to add to her power. Her spells were a little rusty, but they were strong. Before the students could reach her, she sent strong gusts of wind their way, sending them back with the soldiers that were too cowardly to come forth.

Stein was thinking about a strategy the entire time. Marie, who was his current weapon, was yelling at him to move, but he didn't pay attention to her. Spirit would have probably done a better job at yelling, but he was also trapped in the Death room.

_Sona's main magic is defensive while Zukei's is mostly offensive. If we could get Zukei to defend while Sona attacks, we could catch them off guard, _Stein thought.

Sona could attack, but she wasn't specialized in it. She was really good at defending and stalling. Zukei, on the other hand, wasn't the best at defending. Her attack power made up for it, but her defence was still really low. If Sona were to attack and Zukei were to defend, the pair wouldn't be as strong as they are now, but they would still be a bit difficult. The only question was how to get them in that position. They also had to be careful, because Maka was still in Zukei's hat. Anything could happen to her.

They also needed the black case. Stein didn't know what was inside there, but he knew it was important. Why else would they bring it here?

This was only the beginning. The real battle was about to begin.

* * *

**3231 WORDS! HELL YEAH! THIS IS MY GREATEST CHECKPOINT EVER! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF AS A WRITER! Oh, and I went back and read most of the chapters in this story. There were some grammar mistakes, but I'll probably fix them when this story is complete.**

**VERY IMPORTANT THING- I need OCs. I was gonna make my own characters, but I wanted to give readers a chance to give in a part of their creativity (if you want to, that is.) Send me a private message saying you want to make an OC, and I'll give you the form for it. First come, first served.**

**I need 2 meisters and 3 weapons. They will be a part of the resonance team I created(Summer, Saku, Hiro(I did NOT create Hiro)). They will be used in ALMOST EVERY STORY I MAKE, so if you don't have a problem with that, then feel free to PM me. My only requirement is that the ages must be 12-14. For example, Summer is 12, Saku is 13, and Hiro is 14. Also, only one OC per person. No 'OMG, MY OC IS UNBEATABLE' stuff.**

**There will be:**  
**1 male meister**  
**1 female meister**  
**1 female weapon**  
**2 male weapons**

**REMEMBER, FIRST COME FIRST SERVED. If I reject your OC, it's probably because the position is already filled or your OC doesn't fit the requirements I asked for. If you make a character, I will mention you are the owner of that character. Any other question, ask me directly. DO NOT LEAVE OC'S IN THE REVIEW. Seriously.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	18. Medusa appears

**Before we get started, I WANT TO MENTION THESE AWESOME PEOPLE WHO SENT ME THEIR OCS! All of you guys are awesome too :3 Since all the spots were taken and somebody sent in their form late, I had to make room for them and make another OC.**

**If you want to use the OCs, please contact the people who actually own them.**

**Daughter of Zeus007- Tabitha Diana Jones (female weapon) 14 yrs old**  
**Digilonewolfluver417- Jennifer Miarno (female meister) 14 yrs old**  
**CherrrySakura- Zero Ichihjouji (male weapon) 14 yrs old**  
**OpenOtaku- Murasaki Hoshi (male weapon) 14 yrs old**  
**MinablahblahblahAnimefan- Sen (male meister) 13 yrs old**  
**PearlLover2019- Ayuya Sakuraba (female weapon) 14 yrs old**

**And my own OCs...(ask me if you want to use them)  
**

**Summer Moon (female weapon) 12 yrs old**  
**Saku Setsu (female meister) 13 yrs old  
Kamoto Sato (male meister) 13 yrs old  
Arashi Sato (male meister) 14 yrs old (Kamoto's brother)  
Miya Kurakashi (female weapon) 13 yrs old**

**Zukei Shifuta (female witch) 700 yrs old (looks 32)  
****Sona Kichi (female witch) 300 yrs old (looks 17)**

**11 characters for a resonance team. I'm going to have trouble fitting those all in XD They will be used in every story I make, So if you have a problem, don't read anything else I have. Like them or not, THEY ARE HERE. (I personally think they're cool.) I had to make so many extra OCs just to balance it. T.T This chapter will be mainly OC with some of the soul eater cast, but it's an important chapter. (Some strong language in this chapter. Not for the kiddies!)**

* * *

"You have zero chance of winning," Zukei said. Given her powerful reputation, she wasn't ready to lose to a bunch of human brats.

"We'll see about that!" A student yelled from the crowd. Jennifer Miarno, a girl on Summer's resonance team, spoke up and made her way to through the crowd. She dragged her boyfriend and weapon, Zero Ichihjouji, with her.

Jennifer's blonde hair reached a little above her thighs, and her bangs were parted in the middle. Jennifer usually kept her hair in a high ponytail. She had fierce blue eyes that went along perfectly with her outfit. She wore a black skirt that ends an inch above her knees and a V-neck tank top. Over that, she wore a black, short cut jacket with short sleeves and black fingerless gloves that ended at her elbow. She wore shin high black boots and a blue crystal necklace. Jennifer was called 'Jen' for short. She was 14 years old.

Zero had black, spikey hair and blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie over a bright blue shirt. He also wore black jeans with black and blue sneakers. It was a really simple look, but it made most of the girls his age go nuts over him. He was also 14 years old. His weapon form was a staff with a crystal ball on top that could shoot out elements.

"Everyone in this school will not give up! We refuse to lose to a couple of old wenches like you! We will win and destroy you both along with Medusa!" Jennifer yelled.

"I am not an old wench, I am a LADY!" Zukei shouted back furiously.

"You keep calling yourself a lady, but even you know it isn't true." Sona decided to be a smart-mouth and interrupted their quarrel.

"Shut up!"

"Are you two done yet?" Zero asked. He was a bit shocked. Jennifer was really quiet around everyone besides her friends, and he would have never expected her to make a statement in front of the entire DWMA.

Murasaki Hoshi, another person in the resonance team, stepped up to the front lines to see what was going Diana Jones, Sen, Ayuya Sakuraba, Arashi Sato, Miya Kurakashi, Saku Setsu and Kamoto Sato were also pushing their way to the front.

Murasaki had dark indigo hair that spiked out in all directions (kind of like Natsu from Fairy Tail). He also had piercing ice-blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with death's symbol on it and black skinny jeans with holes in the pockets and right knee. His jeans bunched a little when they met his high-top converses. He also wears a black, short-sleeve jacket that doesn't button and a white band on his right wrist. He was 14 years old and his weapon form was a harpe, a type a sword. He had a major crush on Tsubaki, but Black*Star always got in the way of things.

Tabitha Diana Jones had black hair that was tied up in high pigtails that reached to her waist and blue eyes. She wore a short-sleeve gray dress shirt and a black plaid mini-skirt. She also wore a black choker around her neck with death's symbol on it. She also wore black dress shoes. She was 14 years old. She was a scythe with 6 different forms, which was very odd for a weapon. Each form had a different effect on the meister. She also had a crush on her meister, Arashi.

Sen had black chin-length hair and gray eyes. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with a collar and cuffs, black pants, low boots, and a long, black robe with a dark red/brown highlight that flares out into the ragged ends. Sometimes, he wears semi-transparent wrap-around sunglasses. He was 13 years old.

Ayuya Sakuraba had short blue hair and cobalt blue eyes. She wore loose striped pants that reached to her knees and a slightly damaged green tanktop. She also wore brown leather boots. She was 14 and her weapon form was a sword with sapphire decorations.

Arashi Sato had shaggy blue hair and green eyes. He wore a white T-shirt and black jeans. He also wore black converse with white laces. He was 14 years old. He loved teasing his teammates about their crushes, especially his brother. He was quite the troublemaker. He was a little buff for his age, unlike his brother. He was very sloppy and immature at times. He had a crush himself, but he refused to tell anyone.

Miya Kurakashi had orange hair that reached mid-back length and light brown eyes. She wore a white tank top and red short-shorts. She had white sandals to match. Miya was 13 years old. 'Bitch' would be the perfect word to describe her. The words 'snob' or 'pervert' could also work. She came from a rich family that always gave her what she wanted when she wanted it. She was very clingy to Kamoto, but along with most of the resonance team, he didn't like her that much. She was only a weapon to everyone and nothing else. She was also very jealous of Summer.

Saku Setsu had pink hair that reached to her shoulders and blue eyes. She usually wore a pink dress with spaghetti straps that ended at the middle of her thighs. The dress had a picture of blue cotton candy in the middle. She wore pink sneakers with white laces. She also wore pink and white striped stockings that ended at her knees. She was 13. Her best friends were Summer Moon and Kamoto Sato. She was a flat-chest like Maka, but nobody really teased her about it.

Kamoto Sato had black hair that was styled in a similar way to Stein's hair. He had purple eyes. He wore a white T-shirt and a gray unbuttoned sweater. He also wore black jeans that were similar to his brother's. Along with that, he wore black sneakers. He was 13 years old and kind of scrawny. His best friends were Summer and Saku. He had a HUGE crush on Summer, but would never admit to it. He wasn't even sure whether he could call it crush or love. Unlike his older brother, he played the part of the gentleman.

Summer Moon had brown waist-length hair and brown eyes. She wore a black short-sleeved dress shirt, black mini-skirt, white tie and black boots like Maka's, but without the white buckles. She had glasses like Azusa's. She was 12, which made her the youngest in her group, but it didn't actually matter to her. Despite being younger, she had a C-cup chest, which made some of the girls her age jealous. She had 2 weapon forms.

Her first for was a gold stopwatch on a chain. It had the power to reverse or freeze time for a limited amount of time.

Her second form was a Katana, a type of sword.

* * *

_(Now that everyone has been introduced, lets get back to the real story, shall we?)_

Everything became quiet after that.

The two witches glared at the DWMA forces. This went on for a while before a loud crash was heard.

Blair burst through the wall of the school, making both sides flinch. She landed face-first in the middle of the battlefield. Blair stood up and sent her fury at Stein.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO HELP?" She shook him by the lab coat, which caused most of the students to snicker. Some even burst out laughing.

"Blair, can you get Summer?" Stein asked.

"Okie-Dokie!" Blair walked away from the group, completely forgetting about her previous question.

When the scientist turned back to look at the witches, they were gone. Suddenly, black vines rose up from the ground and stabbed through a volunteer. The vines fluidly stabbed through a few more volunteers.

Zero turned into a staff with a crystal ball on top and landed in Jennifer's hands. The vines were about to hit her when fire came out of the crystal ball and turned them into ash.

Saku faced her partner. Ayuya got the message and transformed into a sword. Saku spun the sword around in her hands before holding it firmly in her right hand.

Murasaki didn't even wait for Sen to get prepared and just transformed into a harpe (sword). As a result, Sen failed to catch him and ended up getting yelled at.

Tabitha transformed into one of her six forms; the silver scythe. This form allowed the meister to fight harder for longer. Arashi caught the weapon and prepared himself for the battle.

Kamoto looked at Miya and she transformed into a dagger. Kamoto caught her with ease.

Black*Star already had Tsubaki in her weapon form and Kid was awaiting an attack. Soul was with his temporary meister, who was wielding him poorly.

The ground beneath them started to crack open as Sona jumped out and Slashed the remaining volunteers. All the volunteer soldiers had already been defeated, so the witches decided to aim for the students next.

Zukei changed her form to look like Black*Star. She walked up to the real Black*Star and pointed.

"WHO'S THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?!" Zukei made sure to get his obnoxious tone right.

This caught everyone's attention. Many fellow students were confused, but the teachers were mentally guessing which Black*Star was real. Most of them thought Zukei was the real one.

Stein looked at their souls for a few moments, analyzing which is which. The souls were almost exactly like each other. He couldn't tell.

"He's the fake one! I can see it with my Soul Perception!" Zukei rang out, hoping to sound more realistic.

Stein was sure which one was fake now. Black*Star didn't have Soul Perception.

He charged at Zukei. Stein was being shouted at by other teachers, but he ignored them. He his Zukei with his Soul Wavelength and watched as she transformed back into herself.

Zukei was about to attack when she realized she was missing her hat and the bunny.

"Wha-" She was cut off the scientist.

"Looking for this?" He held the hat and bunny Maka popped out of it.

Zukei growled and let out an animalistic scream of frustration. "SCREW IT! I ONLY CAME HERE FOR THE MAGIC TOOL! I HAVE WHAT I WANT, SO WHY AM I STILL HERE?"  
The shapeshifting witch cast a smokescreen and swiftly escaped through the underground exit.

Sona appeared in her place. She looked very frightened. Sona was always a cowardly witch. She was up against the entire DWMA alone. Unlike Zukei, she could not leave the battle unfinished due to the snakes that were threatening to rip her apart.

The young witch decided that they can always get Maka later. She quickly fled from the DWMA.

The battle wasn't over yet. Stein realized that Blair and Summer still hadn't come back from the classroom.

Saku realized it as well. Jennifer looked extremely worried. Kid was about to fly off on beelzebub when his weapons gestured him to wait.

Just as everyone realized they had not yet returned, and explosion came from the very classroom Blair was sent to. Multiple explosions came from the same classroom.

Jennifer felt as if she was about to cry. Worried for friend, she dropped her weapon and rushed to the source of the explosions. Zero transformed into his human form and ran after her.

Stein told everyone else to stay put. It was a bit difficult though. The students were arguing with the teachers and some even trying to fight their way through.

Jennifer's scream put everyone at silence. The students just charged through the teachers to see what was going on.

Jennifer was leaning against the wall, sobbing. Zero's attempts to calm her down failed.

The door to the room was closed, so nobody saw what was inside yet. But the door was splattered in blood and Summer's broken glasses lay in front of it.

Kamoto was about to break the door down when his brother, Arashi, held him back. Saku was being held back by Miya. Tabitha and Ayuya held their heads down.

"Kid, Black*Star, Sen." Stein was the first to break the silence. Kid and the other meisters got the message. Sen slowly opened the door.

The sight was terrible. Most of the classroom turned into a pile of rubble due to the explosions. Blair was unconscious on the floor. Summer was covered in her own blood and attempting to stand up. Hiro was being a coward and hiding somewhere in the room. On the other side of the room stood Medusa, Free, Eruka, The Mizune sisters, Sona and a very furious Zukei.

The two girls weren't the only bloody ones there. Eruka had quite a few injuries on her, as well as Zukei and the Mizune sisters. Sona had a few cuts here and there, but Medusa and Free appeared unharmed. It was obvious the weapon and cat fought to their limits.

"Nice to see you again Stein. Did you come here to return my item to me?" The snake witch gestured toward the bunny on his shoulder.

"No, I haven't. You see, I actually came here to destroy you," Stein said calmly. He looked as I'd nothing was troubling him, but he was confused about one thing.

"You have a defenseless student and unconscious cat in front of you, why don't you just kill them?" Stein asked.

Kid and Black*Star were shocked as to how he could possibly say that. Even Maka was a bit frightened. She jumped off Stein's shoulder and made her way to Kid's.

Kamoto struggled even further to get out of his brother's grip. He went as far a kicking and yelling curses, as well as threats at him.

Saku gave a hateful glare at Stein. "YOU BASTARD! DON'T SUGGEST SUCH THINGS!"

Medusa was amused by the reaction she got. "I didn't kill them because I plan on using them as hostages. Give me the bunny and I'll give you these burdens."

Vector arrows were pointed at Summer's neck, forcing her to stay on her knees. Blair had 8 souls left, so she wasn't a real concern. Hiro also wasn't much of a concern because he was hiding. It wasn't like anyone would care anyway.

Jennifer took a step forward, but was stopped when Medusa spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" She hissed. As a result, one of the arrows sunk a bit into the weapon's neck.

Summer had one of her hands behind her back. A gold stopwatch appeared in that hand. She could freeze time and get out of the trap, but she would have to be fast. In her condition, time would probably stand still for 20 to 35 seconds at most.

She counted in her head. '_3...2...1...'_

The stopwatch activated. She pushed the vector arrows away one by one. She stood up, but had trouble walking. She hoped she could make it there in time. Ignoring her injuries, she started running. Sure, it hurt like hell, but it was certainly better than dying. She made it behind the doorway just as time unfroze.

Her teammates realized what she did. She barely had enough energy to stand, so she held on to Kamoto, who was both flustered and worried.

While everyone was distracted, Free attempted to make a small box around them to trap everyone in on space. It was still in progress, so Stein told Kamoto to leave with Summer and he also told a random teacher to take Blair outside the space. Kamoto held her bridal-style and the teacher just slung Blair over her shoulder like a towel. Miya went with Kamoto and Summer due to jealousy.

Hiro popped up from under the rubble and started yelling. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Just as Hiro took one last step, he bumped into a side of the space. He was trapped inside the box. A few minutes later, he was sulking in the corner just as Crona would do in the situation.

* * *

Kamoto, Miya and the teacher rushed out of the DWMA. They expected to see the medics outside, but it seems the explosion scared them away. The teacher didn't really care. She dropped Blair on the floor like a piece of trash and left the scene with relief.

Miya saw that Blair's wounds were healed. She suddenly got up, which startled the weapon.

"What a mean lady, nya~!" The cat sat up and stretched her arms as if she had just woken up.

"What happened to your wounds?" Kamoto asked.

Blair stood up and spoke. "Magic! Nya~! I mean, I would heal her, but my magic is usually self-centered, as in I can only heal myself. Sorry."

Summer grumbled. How much worse can this day get? She was in a load of pain, she had no medical attention, she was soaked in her own blood, and she just realized that the blood stains she had were rubbing off on Kamoto's clothes. She felt kinda bad for it, and a bit embarrassed. She had to admit, she might have had a little, huge crush on him. Nobody knew, and she never really showed any signs of it, so it was hard to tell.

Miya was tired of the attention that Summer was taking. She decided to speak up. "What should we do? Just wait for them to finish?"

Blair thought for a second. "We could take Summer to a hospital!"

"The nearest hospital is on the border of Death City, It'll take too long to get there," Miya replied impatiently.

"We could go to my pumpkin house!"

"That's in a forest. We could get attacked!"

"Maka and Soul's apartment? I have a spare key with me."

"Last time I visited, they didn't have any medical supplies with them."

"What do you suggest we do then?!"

"I don't know!"

Kamoto interrupted the arguing girls. "We could always go to my house."

Miya scrunched her nose up in disgust. "I don't want that bloody dog in there! She'll ruin the carpets with her blood stains! I live there too after all! Listen to your weapon!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Summer yelled in a hoarse voice. A moment later, she coughed droplets of blood onto her hand.

"I don't think you should yell like that," Blair said.

Kamoto sighed and got a bit more worried. "Don't worry Miya, I'll set her down on my bed. If blood leaks onto the floor, I'll clean it."

"But your sheets will be soaked! I don't want to clean them! I have to do the laundry today!" Miya defended. Summer couldn't see her facial expression because her glasses were missing, but she could tell that Miya certainly wasn't happy.

"I'll clean those too," Kamoto offered.

Miya snarled and threw a nasty look at the sword/stopwatch.

"Fine! But you're cooking for a month!" The dagger snarled.

"You're a terrible cook anyways," Kamoto said.

With that, Kamoto, Miya and Blair walked off on the way to Kamoto's house. Miya complained all the way there. Summer was receiving a bunch of worried looks by citizens. She didn't like the stares one bit.

"Fish, fish, fish, fish~ Fishy fishy fish~" Blair started singing out of boredom.

They arrived and Miya pulled out her key. She angrily jabbed the key into the keyhole. Once the door opened, she charged into her room like a crazed bull.

It was a nice house. There were two floors. The bedrooms were on the second floor, along with a bathroom. On the first floor, there was a second bathroom, a kitchen, and living room.

Kamoto went upstairs and arrived in front of his room. He wanted to open the door to his room, but his arms were occupied. He could always support the girl with one hand, but he _really_ didn't want to let her go. He politely asked Blair to open it for him.

He set her down on his bed and Summer winced a bit. She noticed that the bed sheets were getting bloody. From the other room, they could hear Miya slamming her head into the wall.

"Stop it Miya, you'll kill brain cells like that," Blair said while bandaging Summer's visible wounds while she grumbled in pain from the contact.

"All finished~Nya!" Blair admired how neatly the bandages were placed. She was certainly proud her work.

Blair told Kamoto to get out because the cat still had to bandage the wounds under her shirt.

He went tomato-faced and slowly backed out of the room.

When the door closed, Blair unbuttoned Summer's dress shirt. The cat ignored the girl's protests. Her face became even redder than Kamoto's. Even though it was only open enough to expose the damaged part of her stomach, Summer kept yelling.

"Come on Summer, don't be such a baby. I'm not going to undo all the buttons! Just enough to show the injury!"

Outside the room, the poor meister had droplets of blood dripping from his nose from what he was hearing.

* * *

**Summer isn't me anymore, she's her own person! (Personal favorite OC though) :D And I just thought it would be cute to give kind of create a crush for her! I'm a sap when it comes to romance! **

**So, even though this was mainly OC, I hope you enjoyed! My next story will probably be an all-OC story with all these characters. I actually had different weapon forms planned for my own OCs, but then I'm like "Meh, these are easier to work with."**

**OH AND NEW WORD CHECKPOINT! 3986, YEAH!**


	19. Reverse Transformation

**I've received a few complaints about the OC characters...IT WAS ONLY ONE CHAPTER! GOD! They were introduced as a little CHAPTER FILLER since THE MAIN CHARACTERS were a bit hard to work with. I could lose my temper and yell out the usernames of people who sent me a negative message, but I'm not going to, because I know better. Remember that every fanfic is made out of hard work and dedication. If you didn't like that single chapter, then don't read my next story, because it is ALL OC with a bit of main characters on the side. I also introduced them so, if you are anticipating my next story, you will get a clue of what they are like. I did not include it to disappoint readers.  
I received one that says, and I quote, 'YOOOUUU TALK TOO MUCH ABOUT YOUR OCS! WHERES THE KID AND MAKA?' I cannot fit a fluff scene in the middle of a battle. It was all NECESSARY. I'm sorry if my story didn't meet your expectations, but I'm writing it with what I think should go there.  
Think of the story 'One Last Stitch' by...I forgot who, but you should read it. It's really, REALLY good. And guess what! THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE OCs! I really enjoyed it, too. I don't see anyone complaining.  
If you don't want to deal with original characters, then don't bother with any of my stories. Pretend I don't exist. Ok? I. DON'T. EXIST.  
If you can deal with them (even if you don't like them that much), then good for you! You actually respect the fact that it is FUN to write about characters that you make up. Try it sometime. It's FUN.**

**Now, this was just to inform you. I do not want anyone talking about this A/N. It was only to tell you something important. I do not want any PMs or reviews considering this note, unless it is something you NEED to ask. If you do decide to ask something, DO NOT PUT IT IN A REVIEW.**

**OH, and spoiler A/N at the end. DO NOT READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN CHAPTER 110.  
(That chapter just destroyed half the S.E. fanbase)**

* * *

Stein knew that he couldn't win. The magic box that Free created would probably last 45 minutes at most. If he could stall the witches for enough time, they could make an easy escape. But if they escape, the witches would have access to everything. However, there was only a very slim chance of the winning. The only option would be to take the chance.

Both sides glared in silence.

Eruka hid behind Free due to intimidation. The Mizunes towered over each other to create an adult version of them. Sona had a blank stare and Zukei looked just about ready to let out a tantrum. Medusa smirked. The snake tatoo on her arm slithered off to reveal a gigantic magic reptile flying above their heads.

The snake was about to come at the DWMA forces when everyone moved out of the way. A giant dent formed where they were previously standing.

Kid held his guns tighter. Since Sakura (A.k.a bunny Maka) was nowhere in sight, he assumed she went and hid under some rubble.

And thats exactly what she did. Maka ended up hiding in the rubble and attempting to open the black suitcase that was also trapped under the mess. It had a lock on it, so she was looking around for something to use as a pick. She found a small hair-clip that looked like it belonged to one of Soul's fangirls. She could tell because it had his name printed all over it with hearts on the tips.

Using her paws, she stuck the clip in the lock and moved it very carefully. She assumed nobody heard it open because she was hearing sounds of weapons clashing against weapons. It made her aware that the fight had started. She saw three needles. She knew which effect each of them had, since she had read a few books on it. She took the needle filled with black blood and broke it, causing the liquid to form a puddle on the ground.

She saw the purple substance and identified it as a memory-wiping fluid. She broke that too, and it mixed with the black blood on the floor.

The last one was a blue substance that would reverse any spell that was used on the victim. Maka was about to insert this into herself when an explosion went off.

Eruka saw the little pool of black blood and purple liquid leak from under the rubble. In the middle of all the fighting, she was able the place a tadpole bomb next to the little puddle.

A few seconds later, it exploded and all the rubble was sent into different spots, revealing the bunny that was previously hiding under it. She had the needle with the blue substance. Sona leaped to get her, but Maka jumped in a different direction to avoid capture. She tucked the small needle under her very large ear so she wouldn't have to leave it behind.

"Come here you little brat!" She yelled. The bunny hid under a space inside the rubble where the witch couldn't reach. Sona transformed into a blue bunny with straight ears and went after her. She was a bit faster than Maka, but went slower at corners where she had to turn. Since Maka knew this, she turned as many corners as she could before the path inside the rubble was cut off. She was cornered in a dead end. She jumped over Sona and took a reverse path. All that chasing took around 10 minutes, so there were 35 minutes of stalling left before the magic box would fade away.

While Sona was chasing the bunny, chaos ensued. A few DWMA students were injured with both major and minor wounds. There wasn't much talking during the fight. If anyone had something to say to the other side, they would keep it to themselves until the end of the battle.

Summer's resonance team was having real trouble fighting off Zukei. She was furious at Medusa for dragging her back in here and furious at the DWMA students for wasting her time.

"You honestly thought you could defeat me? You foolish children! You haven't even been in the academy for more than a year, and you think you are fit to even be fighting me? I'LL RIP ALL OF YOU TO SHREDS JUST LIKE I DID WITH YOUR FRIEND!" Zukei screamed out with narrowed eyes. Her murderous intent grew stronger as time passed. She ignored the injuries that the stopwatch had given her in the previous battle.

Tabitha yelled in her silver scythe form, "Arashi, heads up!" Her meister saw the incoming black vine and tore it to pieces a moment before it hit him.

Sen was getting yelled at by his weapon for different reasons; mainly because he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him.

Murasaki's anger shifted a bit. "You idiot, do you know how many times I had to warn you about something that was right in front of you?!" The sword was getting impatient.

"What? I can't focus when I'm hungry," Sen said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!"

Saku was using Ayuya without any problems. Jennifer and Zero also went along fighting without any arguments.

Eruka was just a mess. She was never in an actual battle where it was a life or death situation against a student. She was throwing tadpole bombs everywhere, and completely missed the students.

The Mizune lady (5 mizunes combined) was against Kim and Jacqueline. Ox and Harvar were also fighting against the Mizune lady.

"Thunder...strike!" Ox screamed out as he pointed Harvar at the witch. The sudden shock paralyzed the Mizune lady. Ox proceeded to stab her with the staff. The witch disappeared, but no soul was left behind.

The bald meister threw a victorious look at Kim. "Were you impressed by my strength?"

"Apples are more impressive than you."

Ox was about to go sulk in the corner next to Hiro when Kilik called him over.

"Instead of gloating about your victory, why don't you come over here and help us?"

Mizune was down, Eruka was randomly throwing bombs around, Sona was chasing Maka, and Free and Medusa were currently fighting Kid, Black*Star, Stein, Soul, and Kilik. Ox and Kim were about to get in on the fight. Zukei was busy with Summer's resonance team. All the chaos took up 25 minutes, which left 10 minutes before the box fades away.

Medusa gave a sickly grin. The giant snake she summoned earlier hovered overhead.

There was silence. Something happened that got everyone's attention. The magic box barrier broke. It wasn't supposed to disappear for another 10 minutes, but a certain flying sword decided to smash it.

"EXCALIBUR HAS ARRIVED!" The sword screeched from the air. Excalibur landed and transformed out of his weapon form.

"FOOLS! The great Excalibur has arrived! Bow down to me you fools!" The creature proudly exclaimed.

Black*Star and Kid looked like they were about to explode. "YOU AGAIN?!" They said in unison.

"Excalibur~!" Hiro came out of his corner to greet the annoying legend, "I knew you would come back to me!"

"My legend began in the 12th century. It was a Summer afternoon. Of course, it could have been Winter. Fall also sounds reasonable. The spring is also a possibility. Yes! I remember now! It was a spring afternoon! No, wait, it was a spring morning. It was a fresh spring morning when I went to make my favorite beverage, coffee. Then, exactly 3 hours, 23 minutes and 45 seconds later, I had a nice cheesecake from a lady across the street. She then gave me my favorite beverage, which was tea. Then I got my cane polished exactly 1 hour after finishing my meal. I then went to the bookstore. When I arrived, the ladies started swooning-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Black*Star took off one of his socks and shoved it in the sword's face. Excalibur smacked his hand away with his cane.

"FOOL! Pick a number between 1 and 12."

Hiro could prove to the entire DWMA that he actually meant something if he defeated the witches using Excalibur.

"Excalibur. Let's get serious." Hiro attempted to look cool, but failed miserably.

"As long as you apply to my rules, I do not mind being your weapon. Let us fetch a cup of tea after we finish off these fools."

Hiro caught Excalibur, but he was not the center of attention. Instead, the DWMA students just continued fighting as usual.

"Excalibur, we are being ignored. Let us show them the power you possess!"

With one swing of his sword, Hiro sliced a gash in Free's chest. Although he was immortal, Excalibur exceeded his power. Even if he was an annoying, unidentified creature, he was still very useful.

"YES!" Hiro yelled. He caught the attention of most of the students in the class, who said 'thank you' in perfect unison and continued to ignore the meister.

"I give up! They continue to ignore me, even though I defeated the immortal dog!" Hiro said, pointing to the unconscious werewolf on the floor. He threw Excalibur on the floor and sat in his corner.

Kid was dodging Zukei's vines using an array of twists and turns on his skateboard. There was a moment where one of the vines was about to wrap around his ankle.

"Kid! What the hell are you doing? You're flying all over the room! All we need to do is dodge the vines!" Liz yelled.

Kid started shooting at the witch. He was still in air, though. He was speeding all over the room and looking in different directions.

"I'm looking for the bunny, Liz! The witches want the bunny! They already have brew, so this battle is determining the fate of that bunny, whoever it is! We have to protect it! Remember, the bunny is a transformed student from the DWMA, not just a mindless animal! It is my duty to protect the students of this school!" Kid stated while trying to land attacks on the witch.

Patty let out a laugh in her weapon form. "HA HA! Kid said 'DUTY'!

"Patty, that joke is way too old," Liz said in response to the younger pistol.

Just then, a vine make a small cut on Kid's left cheek. His movements lost some speed and his face fumed.

"YOU DAMNED WITCH! IF YOU'RE GONNA CUT MY LEFT CHEEK, THEN CUT MY RIGHT ONE TOO! HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT SYMMETRY IS?!"

Liz sighed,"You really did it now..."

Patty laughed.

When neither side made a move, Patty used her threatening voice.

She took a deep breath. "GET YOUR ASS MOVIN' AND KILL THE FUCKING BITCH!"

Kid stood still for a second with tears in his eyes. A minute later, he was rushing to get to Zukei. Her vines were all over the place now. There were a few students who were too slow to escape her clutches. Many of them hang on a black vine. Kid, however, was receiving a numerous amount of cuts since he was charging right down the middle, where the largest ones were. Normally, he wouldn't have done this because it would throw off his symmetry. But Patty, using her dictator-like voice, refused to let that happen.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, PATTY!" Kid yelled. He was getting closer to the witch.

"BITCH! USE SOUL RESONANCE!" Patty laughed a few seconds later. She seemed proud of her work.

Kid cried hysterically and turned them into Death Cannons. He rushed towards Zukei on his skateboard and aimed the weapons at her.

"3...2...1..." The sisters said in unison.

"Wha-!" Before Zukei had time to react, she was blasted with two powerful beams. As the smoke was clearing, Zukei stood up. She looked damaged, but not completely defeated.

Medusa noticed that the barrier faded. The plan had failed. They had brew, but Maka was unreachable. Even if they got her, she wouldn't be able to prepare another batch of the chemicals. The only chemical left was the spell-reversing one, and that wasn't very useful if you wanted to run experiments using black blood.

"Eruka," Medusa said calmly.

The frog witch knew what she was talking about. She threw tadpole bombs at the students. Smoke took over the area.

Maka stopped running because Sona was no longer in her sight. Medusa, Eruka, Sona, Zukei, and the unconscious Free had disappeared.

The students were checking on each other, making sure nobody was severely injured. About a half of the student body was literally hanging on a thread.

Maka came out of her hiding place with the needle under her ear. She ran to Stein and tapped his leg to get his attention. He looked down to find a bunny holding up a needle.

Marie came out of her weapon form and started yelling at him. "You always spoil the fun! I didn't even get to hold her yet!"

Stein shrugged and threw the bunny at Marie, who cuddled Maka to the point where her breathing got cut off.

"Marie..."

"Yes?"

Stein made a hand gesture. The hammer pouted and handed Maka over to him. He poked the edge of the needle into her floppy ear, despite the sounds of protest she made. Maka jumped from his hand onto the floor.

"Kyu?" She started glowing. Patty and Liz both knew that this was Maka. But Patty had been wondering...

Where would her clothes be?

"Hey sis, where would her clothes be when she goes back to being human?" The young pistol asked her sister.

Liz gasped. She was going to have to apologize to Maka later for not telling her the situation.

"Um...she won't have any..." Liz spoke slowly.

"Oh, I see. So she's gonna be...?"

"Yeah, she is, Patty."

"NAKED!" Patty suddenly screamed out. She took off her puffy shorts and top. She threw the clothing items at the bunny.

Now, Patty was left with her hat, tie, bra, and underwear. Most of the boys in the class turned their attention to her.

Maka went back to being human. She was wearing Patty's outfit. Well, half of it. She had Patty's top and shorts on. The younger pistol was truly a lifesaver.

Then, everyone's attention turned to Maka. She was unsure of what to say.

"Um...I can explain."

* * *

***SPOILER A/N*  
So, for those of you who have seen chapter 110...Real twist, ain't it? But if she DIES in the next chapter, I WILL FIND THE PERSON WHO CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA AND THREATEN HIM WITH A FUCKING BANANA. I also miss Lord Death. I don't understand why some people just LOVE to take the most liked characters in a series, AND BRING THEM TO THEIR DOOM. I'm pretty sure the Soul Eater manga just destroyed half it's fanbase. I'm still a fan, though.  
*SPOILER A/N***


End file.
